


The Brightest star

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin has secrets, Anakin is an innocent bystander, Anakin isn't as innocent as I first thought he'd be, Basically Qui goes to Mandalore to raise Anakin, Depressed Obi-Wan, Don't @ me bro, I am also trying to redeem Qui in this fic, I feel that needed to be in the tags, Loss of Limbs, Mandalorian AU, Mandalorian!Anakin Skywalker, Mandalorian!Clones, Mandalorian!Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan is a knight, Obi-Wan stil beats Maul, Obi-Wan takes his own leg off, Qui takes Anakin and leaves the Order to train him, Qui-Gon is a bad parent and should be ashamed of himself, Qui-Gon is a bit of a loser in this, TPM AU, The Plot Thickens, This AU Is All Over The Place, also I am loving all these AU's with Obi and Jaster and like, basically the last half of Phantom never happens, but it may not turn out that way, it's not a REAL Mando fit without him, it's the best, let's face it, this time on Tatooine, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bruck Chun are captured by Mandalorian and forced to go through their Integration program; Qui-Gon and Anakin had taught a life with the Mandalorians and Obi-Wan totally forgot how infinitely difficult it is to deal with his previous Master. Yet, this is NOT the Plot. No, the plot is that someone is after Jaster, and as his visions change, so does Obi-Wan's perception of what he is to the Order, and what a family is supposed to be.those pesky attachments, he could do without them, no really he could.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Voss, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 132
Kudos: 279
Collections: Favorite Rereads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/gifts).



> I was re-reading integration by Millberry_5 and some other type of fics with the premise of Mandalore adopting people (forcefully) and putting them through integration. I figured, if Qui actually wanted a somewhat safe place to raise Anakin, and be able to do it without the Jedi breathing down his back it'd be there. 
> 
> And there was supposed to be a LOT more to this story. not certain if I will continue it. But, here is what I hope is a somewhat open ended fic.

_ Steam rose and shifted, fogging up the mirrors of the Knight Dorm’s locker room;  _ in a corner in the far back, and well out of sight Obi-Wan stood under the hot water. The mission is over. Naboo successfully navigated its way out the Nemodians clutches. 

Obi-Wan was a Knight due to ancient Jedi laws that no one actually cared abut for a thousand stupid years. And Qui-Gon had gotten what he wanted. More in fact. Obi-Wan had always wondered if he had ever been wanted by his Master. Now he knew. 

A cough made Obi-Wan sigh into the hot water; he knew Quinlan Voss had been waiting on him, and had slowly came closer and closer as he let the water run and run. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Quin asked, trying to be sensitive. 

“I’m….” Obi-Wan felt at a loss for words. 

“I know its hard, he didn’t even take your braid.” Quin said. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the water take his tears away, he tried so hard not to sniff. “I don’t blame him for it. He probably forgot.” 

“Like he  _ forgot _ you on Melinda/Daan, and the like?” Quin said, his tone brokering no argument. Obi-Wan didn’t have to see him to know the other had rolled his eyes. 

“That was my fault.” Obi-Wan said to the wall. 

“Everything was your fault.” Quinlan finally sighed. “Obi, you don’t say it often, but when you do, it’s serious. We all know that Qui-Gon and you...well….he ruined a good Padawan is what he did.” Quinlan sat down on the bench as Obi-Wan turned the water off and started toweling off. Quinlan watched him openly. 

“Quin,” Obi-Wan sighed. “He did the best he could with me.” 

“Last month he said you weren’t ready for the trials, he fought tooth and nail to make sure the Council didn’t invite you to the Wisdom Spire. And  _ now _ you’re a Knight because of a lucky swing.” 

“If he hadn’t found Anakin…” Obi-Wan started, then paused. 

“You’d still be his Padawan, he’d still say you weren’t ready. I think the Force made you a Knight itself. Because it knew Jinn never was gonna let you.” 

“Is that what everyone thinks?” 

“I’m a Shadow for a reason.” Quin said, referring to the secret Order of Jedi’s who mostly did undercover work. They were never seen, if possible. And it was a highly skilled part of the Jedi Temple’s operations. 

Every mission a Jedi team had been sent on was always pre-researched by a Shadow. Naboo had been, and Obi-Wan knew plenty of others. It was the missions that Jedi undertook themselves that made the Shadows chaffe. 

“I don’t think Qui-Gon meant to misplace my braid.” Obi-Wan frowned. He’d gone to the council by himself. They wanted Qui-Gon there, but he’d been busy with Anakin. Who seemed rather disappointed that his new father figure hadn’t gone. Somehow he had known it was important to Obi-Wan, just not what it was all about. 

“Obi.” Quin sighed. He watched as the other Jedi dressed. His uniform is slightly different. He was able to wear his lightsaber on the right side, signifying that he was no longer a Padawan, but a Knight. That and the lack of his learning braid, visually marked him so. 

“I’m going to be alright. Maybe…” Obi-Wan blinked suspiciously. “Maybe it’s better that they both left. The Council never wanted Anakin to be trained for a reason. Maybe, maybe if he isn’t taught the Jedi Path entirely, whatever was going to come to pass won’t anymore and the Galaxy will be better off.” he said. 

“Have you had visions about this boy?” Quinlan asked, slipping into his Shadow Persona a bit too easily. Though Obi-Wan ignored it. 

“I have. Master Jinn never liked my visions. He thought they were silly…” but they had saved their bacon a few times. 

“Obi…” 

“I’ve been having another as of late. I don’t know…” 

“What is it?” 

“I am in a cave, and it’s dark, and I am scared, I think I’m hurt…” Obi-Wan tried to explain. “It’s one of many.” 

“We can’t ignore your visions Obi. You’re literally the only one strong enough in the unifying Force. It wasn’t smart of Jinn to make you only listen to the Living Force.” 

“Rarely are the two ever at peace with the other.” Obi-Wan nodded. Ever since he was a child, most sentinest had dismissed his visions. Except Yoda who had helped him gain control of them. To suss out a possible future from one that’d never happen. 

“Are you certain about this one?” Quinlan asked. 

“I’ve been meditating on it whenever I have had the time. But, yes, I think….I think I’ll end up in a cave soon.” 

“Whatever happens, make certain you survive it.” Quinlan put an arm around Obi-Wan. He had taken a seat several moments before when recounting his visions. 

“I will.” 

“Good. Now let’s get you to your room, you look dead.” 

“Yeah, that’s…” Obi-Wan nodded but didn’t say anymore. 

&*&*&

The rooms he had shared with Qui-Gon were empty. The man had packed his clothing and other odd assortments and had simply left with Anakin in tow. He didn’t say good by to anyone, had not stayed for Obi-Wan’s knighting ceremony. 

He left the braid on the table; Obi-Wan had stopped by. He didn’t accuse Qui-Gon of not caring. He had simply held out his braid, said he was so glad to have been under his care. He thanked the man for everything.

Then, when he went to check on them, to see if he could be of help. They were gone. And his braid had been left behind. Obi-Wan sat on his meditation pillow and fingered his braid. He felt numb on the inside; He closed himself off from the Force so that other Jedi’s wouldn’t feel his discontentment. He’d get a lecture if he wasn’t careful. 

He felt tears brimming in his eyes. 

He had never been wanted. Not when he was thirteen, and not now. Qui-Gon was right, he hadn’t been ready for the trials. And maybe, if they hadn’t come across Anakin, he’d never had made it to Knighthood. 

Maybe he would have….

Been dismissed. 

Obi-Wan column’t figure out if he’d rather have his dream, or if he’d rather be somewhere else. He’d certainly have been sent away again, to some backwater planet that didn’t like anyone or anything. 

He sighed. Wiping his tears away, he decided that was one future he was glad to have never owned. Even of the man he had looked up to for so many years never wanted him. At least, Obi-Wan had done well enough to get this far. 

&*&*&

“He’s not doing so well, is he?” Bant asked when she finally found Quinlan Voss skinny dipping in one of the swimming pools on Level 99 of the garden towers.

“Yeah, he’s taking it rather hard. But he’s trying to be a Jedi about it.” the other rolled his eyes. 

“What do you think about the situation?” Bant asked. She took her boots off and rolled her leggings up so that she could dip her webbed feet into the cool water. 

“It’s kriffed up is what it is, I would have been so mad if my Master hadn’t come to my ceremony or taken my braid. Or Padawan token.” he amended since some Sentients didn’t have hair to braid. Some wore a type of jewelry where they still collected beads of important lessons and other memories. 

“Yeah, Obi-Wan had always told me how he hopes Jinn would be there.” 

“We all should have known that man only ever thought he had a good Padawan and that is the memory of Xanatos. He turned out bad because of Jinn.” Quinlan muttered. Shadows, of course, knew everything. 

“Jinn…” Bant sighed. “I don’t know why he never thought Obi was good enough.” 

Quinlan swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself up to sit next to her. They had all talked about Obi’s apparent problems with his Master. The amount of times Jinn thought Obi-Wan had failed at something intrinsic to the Jedi, he had been put on probation. 

Obi-Wan had spent weeks or months cooped up in the rooms they shared. His work had been critiqued not only once by his class teacher but by Jinn himself. Obi-Wan nearly had a panic attack because of an assignment that he had passed a class with flying colours but Jinn thought was still missing something and it took the teacher taking things to the council to get that mess handled. 

And that wasn’t counting the dangerous missions. The year of war on Mandalore amongst Bandomeer and Melinda/Daan. Obi-Wan had a fair few quirks about him because of those. 

“I don’t think we can help him much.” Quin said. “Only try to distract him.” 

Bant nodded; “it’s as good a plan as any.” 

&*&*&

Obi-Wan sighed tiredly as he trudged into the empty room; its black, and the Coruscant sky beyond the windows is brightly lit. Obi-Wan used to love sitting in the dark like this, watching as Sentients flew by, wondering what they were going to do with their evening. 

He’d been dragged out of the rooms by Bant and had done everything two Adult Jedi could possibly do in a day. Their Temple was large, and there was always something, somewhere that held a mystery. 

They hadn’t solved any that day, and he doubted they would the next and he knew what Bant and the others were doing. They were distracting him. But, night is different. He is alone at night. 

His bond with his Master was completely torn out in the evening before. It’d been painful and he had woken with a bad headache that morning when Bant marched in and demanded that he come with her. He had hidden his hurt well, he thought. Though maybe Quinlan had given him a few looks during the day. 

Obi-Wan felt cold all of a sudden. He stumbled out of the living room and into his room. The bed is rumpled and blankets lie on the floor since he hadn’t the time to make it like he usually did. 

He slides clothing from his body and pulls on a pair of sleep pants before climbing in and wrapping the sheet around him. His room is hot, or is it? He doesn’t know. 

He then starts to shiver, and worries at his end of the bond. It’s broken and a shield is up and then there are tears in his eyes. 

Obi-Wan knew deep down that this was a failure; he had become attached to Qui-Gon. Something the man had always lamented to him about, but fostered in Anakin. And maybe that was the right thing to do. After all, Obi-Wan had been Temple raised. Anakin had only known the life of a slave. His first and real decision about his life had been to come and train as a Jedi. Even if Qui-Gon left the Order to train the boy. 

He’d still be trained like a Jedi. It was only what Qui-Gon knew. 

Obi-Wan shut his eyes hard, he hoped that they were both alright. That they had gotten food and were under a roof and were warm. He caressed his end of the bond one more time, before allowing it to go dormant. 

&*&*&

Several light years away, Qui-Gon Jinn did not notice that the brightest star in the Universe had gone out. He was too preoccupied with the Supernova beside him. And a Mandalorian in front of him, welcoming him home. 

Of course they still had to go through Integration. But, Qui-Gon wasn’t going to let that stop him from raising the Chosen One and leading him to Balance the Galaxy as the prophecy stated. 

No. This was good. It was good for everyone. 

  
  



	2. Cave ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about four years after Qui-Gon and Anakin leave the Order, Obi-Wan finds himself in a bit of trouble, and people he thought he'd never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna continue this....but....

Obi-Wan cursed as we waded through the swamp grass; he did not feel much like the Jedi Knight he was at the moment. Bruck Chun decided that he was the better pilot of the two of them. He wished he had fought for the controls but by the time he even thought about it, it had been too late. The Mando’a fight cruiser had shot them out of space and their only hope of survival was to crash land on Helios 13. 

The swamp planet was not what Obi-Wan had pictured when he and Bruck had been given this mission; and now he wished he had bowed out when Chun said he could handle it. He didn’t envy the other Jedi Knight his pride. 

It was their literal downfall afterall; as far as Obi-Wan is concerned Chun could keep it. Along with his stupid attitude, and his stupid, stupid ideas, and his stupid stupid stupid need to be better than Obi-Wan. 

_ And how did he not grow out of that bullshit?  _ Obi-Wan asked himself as he finally was able to find a bit of dry land. He is covered in muck now; but not far enough away from the crash site to feel comfortable. 

Every Jedi knew that when one is this close to Mandalorian Space that the odds are they’d be taken; he really wished now that the Council had sent someone a bit more wiser than the two of them on this mission. 

“Hey, Oafy-Wan!” Chun yelled. “I see you finally made it.” he grinned. Obi-Wan glowered at the other. 

“And what of it?” he asked. 

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself, anyone could have made a mistake like that.” Chun said. 

Only it hadn’t been his mistake. Obi-Wan blinked into the far off distance. Wondering why exactly he had been born, why exactly he had to put up with Chun so much and wondering if it would be alright to push the other into the swamp and drown him. 

“You’re projecting…” Chun sing-song at him. 

Obi-Wan didn’t much care; “I wasn’t the one who decided that not listening to their mission partner was the better course of action.” Obi-Wan accused as mildly as possible. He tried to keep good relations with the other, it just wasn’t working. 

“Do shut up Oafy.” Chun growled back. 

“Right, because you have never listened to me before so why would you start now?” Obi-Wan sighed. 

“I said shut up, look!” Chun pointed to behind him. Obi-Wan didn’t turn automatically, instead he circled the other. Never moving to actually put his back in a vulnerable position. 

Then he did look; ships were arriving. Enemy ships. 

“Damn, they got here faster than I thought.” Chun muttered. 

“This is what they do.” Obi-Wan said. “They are Jedi Hunters.” 

“Good thing we’re not Jedi then.” Chun muttered. 

“What?” Obi-Wan turned back to him. “Are you planning?” 

Chun brought his hands up; “Nothing. Nothing.” he shook his head but the lie sang true in the Force. 

“I don’t believe you.” Obi-Wan snapped. 

“Now listen here…” 

“No, you listen, if they figure out we’re Jedi we’re dead.” Obi-Wan posited back. “They’ll hunt us down, kill us and put our bodies on display.” 

“You’ve been reading far too much of those old texts.” 

“Where there’s Mandalore there are Sith.” Obi-Wan replied. “I don’t think either of us want to face on of those so early on in our Knighthood.” 

“What? Are you kidding me? First Sith I kill gets me a Master’s title.” 

“You are singularly the most…” then he stopped and took a deep breath. “We need to move into the trees, make it harder for them to track us.” 

Chun sighed, “We are wasting time here. But, we’re splitting up.” 

“The Council said…” 

“Kriff what the Council said,” Chun rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I’m not going to hang out with you more than I have too. We’ll split up and both make our own ways back to Coruscant.” 

“But…” 

“Shut up Oafy.” Chun glared. Then he turned and walked off. Obi-Wan wanted to follow. But then stopped himself. He did care what happened to the other. But sometimes you can’t help sentients who don’t want your help to begin with. 

Obi-Wan took another deep breath, then turned and left the clearing. He walked deeper into the stand of trees hoping that the Mandalore’s technology wouldn’t be able to penetrate it much. 

He hoped the Force wouldn’t let him down, and that it would see both him and Chun safely home. 

&*&*&*&

Anakin and Boba sat at the control panel of the ground walker; before them the radar technology was pinging. But nothing was showing up. They had followed the ship that had trespassed into their space for a brief parsec only for it to crashland on an out of the way planet the Republic never did acknowledge as belonging to them. 

Helios 13 wasn’t all just ugly swamps; it had grass plains and herbivores the size of a small X-Wing class fighter; “Look.” Boba pointed at a green dot. “What is that?” he asked. 

“Buir!” Anakin called. They only had to wait a moment for their Father’s to join them. The past four years had been kind to Qui-Gon Jinn who now dressed more like any other Mandalorian Warrior. His armour is grey with gold patches. While Jango wore his greens. 

“What is it, Ani’ika?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“The radar found something, but it’s a bit out of range.” Anakin explained. 

“It could be a survivor.” Jango said. 

“From what I could sense, these two are Jetties.” Qui-Gon informed the other. 

“Like you were before?” Jango asked. 

“Yes.” Qui-Gon agreed. Only, one felt very familiar, and if he had been any more obtuse he would have said it was Obi-Wan. His former student. The thought of him galavanting around the Universe had crossed his mind a time or two before. 

Qui-Gon never allowed himself to dwell on the other for long; Obi-Wan hadn’t been ready for his trials, it was a lucky stroke of the Force that he had bisected the Sith on Tatooine. 

Qui-Gon would have liked to have him for a few more years. Maybe let him do the trials in his thirties. That was pushing it for a human Jedi; most did their trials in their twenties. Or younger depending on the student. 

“It feels like…” Anakin had closed his eyes, and was reaching out with the Force. “I think it’s him.” 

“Him who?” Jango asked. 

“My former student.” Qui-Gon said, the game was up. “I think he was sent on a mission out here.” 

“Why would the ship stray into our space when everyone knows the treaty?” Jango asked. 

“He doesn’t know we’re here.” Anakin replied. “I think.” had had added quickly when everyone decided to look at him as if he were the most interesting object in the universe. 

“What do you mean?” Boba asked. 

“I mean, from what I can tell. He’s running blindly. We’ll be able to catch him.” 

“What about the other?” Jango turned to Qui-Gon. 

“I do not know the other.” Qui-Gon replied with a sharp shrug of his shoulders. His armour clacked with the movement. 

“We should sweep them up.” Boba said. He turned to his father. The Leader of Mandalore. “They could go through the Integration program.” 

Anakin and Qui-Gon had finished said program just two years prior; they had settled down, gotten a home and Qui-Gon was made one of Jango’s councilor’s. It had been peaceful, and this was the first time he and Boba had been allowed into the field under their Father’s watchful eyes. 

“Indeed, I wouldn’t mind a few more Jetti.” Jango said, Qui-Gon nodded. He didn’t mention that Jedi did not leave the Order on a whim. That it was a very heavy and hard decision to be made. 

If these two had been Temple raised, than they would buck the system as hard as they could. They wouldn’t integrate peacefully. It was a conundrum that Qui-Gon didn’t exactly want to think about at the moment. 

“Alright, let’s get going.” Jango said. He left the three in the cockpit of the ground walker to give his orders to the rest of his people scattered about the wreckage site. 

&*&*&*

Obi-Wan didn’t know how much time he spent swimming through the swamps, fending off various predators with very large teeth with a bit of Force Persuasion. He used the large jojoba trees as cover as he heard ships hovering above him. 

Then, a strip of land could be seen; the Force swept by him and started to lead the way on its own. Obi-Wan followed. He stopped whenever he heard shouting. 

“Great.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Water speeders.” he tried to hurry forwards, to find somewhere to hide. Once he hit dry land again, he did his best to not leave footsteps in his wake. He jumped into a tree and swung from branch to branch. 

Trying to pick one’s that would take his weight but also wouldn’t break or look out of place. Not that any of them probably lived there long enough to know what would look normal. 

Obi-Wan finally had to jump from a tree to a pile of rocks and rolled forwards. Finding an entrance to a cave. The Force cried out in warning when something - from miles away went Boom! Obi-Wan was forced to the ground due to the blast radius; dirt, water and trees were practically pulled from the ground and jostled about. 

The blast was close, Obi-Wan decided that the blast was also something Chun had decided to do. Because he was known to use such things when in a bind. He had been told time and time again in their training that sometimes one must not use an Ion bomb when cornered. But, he always had an escape route. He thought it was cool, he used it as his stupid calling card. 

Obi-Wan coughed as things settled; then did as told and moved into the cavern behind him. He heard the rumblings of a ship still after him. His signature must have been picked up. He heard, then felt the resonance of another Ion bomb. 

Cursing Obi-Wan turned to run towards the opening, heedless of the Force thrusting him back into the cavern. But, it was too late, even with the help of the Force. The cavern entrance caved in….

... and on top of Obi-Wan. 

Pain raced through his body and he let out a cry of pain. Everything went silent and he heard ringing in his ears before passing out cold on the cavern floor. 

&*&*&

“What the hell?” Jango cursed. The two Jettie had separated and so he had to split his squadrons to search for them; then, an Ion bomb went off. Thankfully no one was hurt in the blast, the ships taking most of the damages or none at all depending on the shields. 

“Everyone! report!” Jango called into his com line. One after another they all reported no casualties. 

“That doesn’t mean that no one is hurt.” Qui-Gon said softly. 

“What do you mean?” Jango asked. 

“I felt pain flair in the Force, and…” Qui-Gon frowned. “One of the Force signatures went dormant. I think they are alive…” 

“Is it your student?” 

“Maybe.” 

Jango nodded, “Get the rock cleared, we might have an injured Jettie on hand, be careful.” 

Qui-Gon hid a wince, Jedi were always dangerous no matter what; he had lived that life. He knew that behind the new conditioning that if it were himself and Obi-Wan in this situation that splitting up would have been the last thing they would have done. Therefore, someone didn’t know what they were doing. And possibly Obi-Wan had been pushed into doing something he wasn’t comfortable. 

“What’s wrong?” Jango asked. 

Qui-Gon shook his head, “Nothing.” at least nothing he could give word to without being sent back for reconditioning. He knew that would put Anakin in a bad position. 

Sometimes he regretted this decision. 

Not often. 

But, there were times. 

&*&*&*

Obi-Wan woke some time later. Uncertain of how much time had passed. But, he could hear some shouts. And rocks being moved. There was a chance that they wouldn’t be able to get through the rocks, but….

Obi-Wan tried to get his feet under him, but found out that a rather large rock was pinning his right leg down, and he couldn’t feel anything in that leg. Obi-Wan cringed. He had heard stories of this type of thing happening to other Jedi. He took a deep breath as he searched about for his lightsaber. 

He took a deep breath when he finally found it; then he turned it on. The light didn’t do much to help him see what he was doing. He did find that the rock pinned him a bit under his knee. 

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan swiftly brought his lightsaber down and severed his own leg. He let out a shout, unable to hold it back. He heard shouting on the other side of the rock fall. 

Now, free of the rocks, he crawled off and away. Thankful that lightsabers cauterize wounds. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things considered, maybe being passed out is the better option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this would get to be a big story. *sigh* but here we are.   
> Just know that I am not giving up on TJOM; I'm just trying to figure out the next arch of that story.   
> And this AU is all over the place. Don't at me with the time line. lol.

“Report.” Jaster demanded. He hadn’t joined the hunt for the trespassing ship; trade negotiations had taken most of his time that week; yet, he wished he had gone with his son for this little shindig. 

“There was a cave in.” Jango replied. His signal was weakened since he was on world; their relays did it’s best to keep a strong signal. Yet the holo flickered here and there as the signal waned. 

“What did you find?” Jaster asked. 

“A leg.” 

“What?” 

“We know the two we’re hunting are Jedi. Their ship crash landed. They decided splitting up would be a good idea…” Jango frowned. 

“And? What does Jinn say about it?” he didn’t know how he had come to trust the form Jedi Master, but he hoped his presence would calm the other two down. Jango trusted him to advise him as he was being trained to take over his Father’s legacy. 

“He said that one is his former student,” Jango replied. “I think we should take them alive and put them through the integration program.” 

“Of course.” Jaster nodded in agreement. 

“But we should expect trouble, Jinn and Anika were easy because they wanted to be here. But if these two do not…” 

“Is Jinn on board with our usual methods?” Jaster asked. 

“He said he would help as much as we will allow him.” Jango replied. 

“Good. Find them and bring them home.” Jaster ordered, and with that the signal was lost and he turned back to politics. It would help if he had someone to do this for him. He sighed. 

&*&*&*

Contrary to popular beliefs, Lightsabers didn’t actually give off enough light to see anything by; Obi-Wan had powered his down in favor of the light stick from his utility belt; the green glow lit about ten feet around him. 

This is when he figured out that these were not naturally made tunnels; these had been hand carved by sentients that had long gone extinct; the rough stone walls had been chipped away by rock tools. 

Obi-Wan was glad he didn’t have to crawl around stalactites or stalagmites. That would make escaping rather hard, but also, if he wasn’t able to find another exit….

Obi-Wan shook his head, then he found a small alcove. He put his stick to the side so that he could get to his small medkit; his leg hurt like hell but wasn’t bleeding anymore. Obi-Wan cleaned it as best he could with an alcohol wipe, then he slipped his outer brown Robe off. 

Taking a vibro blade from his belt; he cut his robe into strips to make bandages. They weren’t the best, but he knew he didn’t have enough for a wound this big in his medkit. 

Obi-Wan packed his supplies back up, then lent against the stone wall at his back; he was suddenly so very tired. The Force tugged on him to keep moving. Obi-Wan wished he didn’t have too but knew that if he didn’t start moving he’d have Mandalorians on his trail faster than he’d like. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan got to his one good foot, light stick in hand, using the Force for balance, he did his best to figure out how to move forwards without crawling. Little hops tended to be better than the alternative. 

Behind him he heard rocks falling. It wasn’t another blast tremor. They had gotten through the rock wall. He wondered if they had found his leg yet.

&*&*&

Jango and Qui-Gon arrived at the blast spot as soon as they could. Qui-Gon poked at the Force. The Knight who had died here was not Obi-Wan. But there was something wrong here….

Almost as if…

“Someone is having us on.” Qui-Gon muttered. 

Jango nodded. Because the center of the blast radius looked very interesting. Very, very interesting. He pointed Qui-Gon towards it. He was the trained Jetti consultant after all. Qui-Gon nodded, he crept forwards. The Force swanned about him. Then, he noticed what Jango had already seen. 

Qui-Gon stooped and put a hand forwards only to grab what turned out to be a blast shield. The Jetti had tried to use the blast as a way to hide. 

Pulling it back, Qui-Gon revealed the Knight. “You tried,” he said. 

“Well, it’s not like I expected them to have a Jedi Master on their roster.” the other rolled his eyes. A sudden memory hit Qui-Gon right there. A boy talking to Obi-Wan, maybe pushing the younger and smaller boy against a wall. 

“Bruck Chun.” 

“Oh, so you do remember?” 

“I remember rejecting you for Padawanship.” Qui-Gon muttered. The filter on his helmet made him sound entirely different but Bruck would have known that Force Signature anywhere. He hadn’t been the only initiate who had tried to get the man to take him on; thankfully there was another Master who saw past Bruck’s insecurities. 

“You’re a traitor.” Bruck spat at Qui-Gon. The older man stood to his full height. He looked back at Jango; “He might be alright in the program but we’ll have to keep a sharp look out on him.” he warned. 

“There are always a few.” Jango replied. 

Then the coms buzzed. “Go ahead, what have you found?” Jango asked. Qui-Gon switched over to the same com channel to hear the report. 

“We’ve found another Jetti, he’s in bad shape.” a voice that sounded a lot like Jango’s came back, only the inflections in his words were a bit different. 

“Very good, we’re coming to you.” Jango said. 

Qui-Gon took force dampening cuffs off his belt and snapped them onto Bruck; hands behind his back. Bruck knew he wouldn’t get out of this his normal way; usually by intimidating other sentients. Using much of the bullying tactics he had used as a young child.

Qui-Gon motioned to two of the Mandalorians waiting nearby, they approached to take charge of Bruck. One on either side. Their blasters set to stun. One could never trust a Jetii after all. 

&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan knew he hadn’t made good progress at all; especially when he fell unconscious and woke a little bit later - hours? Or days? He wondered - to find two Mandalorians kneeling around him. One had him sat up and leant against him while the other was re-doing his wounded stump. 

That’s when he noticed the cave was also lighter than before. Oh wait….they were outside. The jungle around them was quiet; the animals had taken off elsewhere due to the commotion going on in their regular homes. Obi-Wan wondered if they were offended by the shenanigans Bruck had gotten him into. 

“You’re awake.” One helmeted head said. Obi-Wan squinted and tried to raise a hand. The man holding him from behind, though, had a good grip and wouldn’t let him get far. 

“I…” Obi-Wan blinked. Unable to rub at his face. “What?” 

“Do you know what day it is?” the one in front of him asked. 

“Third day of Coruscant Calendar.” Obi-Wan muttered. They were supposed to be back today. The Council was gonna have a space whale when they didn’t show up to give their reports. 

“I think they can forgive you for this.” the one behind him said. Obi-Wan groaned, he must have said his thoughts aloud. The pain was getting to be a little much, even though he’d been doing his best to release it into the Force. 

“It's alright. We’re going to give you a sedative.” 

“No...please don’t that…” Obi-Wan tried to push away, but he’d been weakened from his injury and the chase. He was tired all on his own. 

The two looked at each, not saying anything, or maybe they had switched to their helmet comms. Whatever it was, they had made a decision, and a scant moment later they heard the tell tail whine of a speeder. 

“Please…” Obi-Wan said as he is shifted so that the man behind him could his arms under Obi-Wan’s remaining good leg and back. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you.” was his reply. 

“That’s….what you think.” and with that said, Obi-Wan promptly passed out. 

Again. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a broken nose; and it isn't Bruck Chun for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has read this fic and commented. Thank you so much for your kind words and insights. Trust me, someone has made me do some thinking, that is for certain. lol.

Bant landed lightly on her toes, then sprung again. Her lightsaber cut through the air, whining as it did so, just to be blocked by Quinlan’s own blade. It is well beyond the time the Salle has been closed for dueling but the two Knights found themselves there - pulled by the Force. 

“Are you alright?” Quinlan asked as they circled each other, looking for an opening. Bant glowered at him. 

“Are you?” 

“I know it’s scary…” 

“We all know what happens when one goes through the Mandalorian brainwashing, when or if we ever see Obi again, he’ll be different.” 

“We might have to fight him.” Quinlan said. 

“I know. And I will. Because it is our duty.” 

“The Mandalorians aren’t evil, even if they do work with Sith. But, they haven’t for thousands of years.” 

“What are you trying to tell me?” Bant asked, she blocked a swing from him and they went back to pacing around the ring. They traded a few blows, neither could break the other’s defense. 

“I think…” Quinlan said after a few moments. “That if you want, we’ll go get them.” 

“Are you inviting me on a mission?” 

“It’s supposed to be for Shadows only, but I think we could pull it off. Maybe even bring Lyris or maybe even Odalis would be good for this mission.” 

“I think I’ve seen you with them.” Bant said. 

Odalis was older than Bant by a couple of years; the half human/ half Hapan held the golden eyes of his home world's yore, his black hair is short and shaggy. He has a regular type of face, not too pretty to be noticed, but handsome enough that he did pick up almost any sentient from bars if he wanted. Bant didn’t know much about him. He was a Shadow like Quinlan. She had seen him a few times in the subterfuge classes she had taken to get her ready for field work. 

All Field Jedi needed the classes because not always should they be recognized by the Public; even if her missions were medical/relief based; it didn’t mean that there wouldn’t be times that she could find herself in anti-Jedi worlds or space. 

There had even been a whole segment on Mandalore and their strange brainwashing techniques. The Jedi trained religiously against it, which helped with other type of brainwashing that could happen. 

Did it mean that they never found themselves victims? Not at all. In fact, a lot of Jedi had been lost over time to being kidnapped and brainwashed. A few even turned dark side from it. 

“Are you two gonna call it or?” a lyrical voice called out from the shadows. Bant and Quinlan lowered their sabers, then put them out entirely. They made for the seats of the Salle. 

There, a woman with blonde dreadlocks, coiffed in such a way as to keep it out of her grey-green eyes; she wore a casual brown dress, and was barefooted. “I’m Lyrica.” she said. Bant shook her hand and introduced herself. 

“Yes, creche mate of Obi-Wan’s. I met him a few times, he’s really good at Soresu.” She said. 

“He’s still having a little bit of trouble, but I think he made the change because his old style reminded him far too much of Jinn.” Bant said. 

“Hey guys.” Odalis wandered into the hall to join them. “I just got confirmation from the Shadow Council. They’re giving it a go and even allowing Bant here to come, as long as we teach her all the tricks and stuff.” 

“What? Really?” 

“Yeah, and the Master’s Council can’t say jack all about it. The Council’s all have the same power. And we all know that no matter how much they like Obi-Wan they have never opted to do a rescue of any Jedi that has fallen into Mandalorian hands. This will also give us a chance to get more info. Is everyone ready to get outfitted?” Odalis grinned at them. 

Bant thanked the Force that something around the Temple had actually worked out in favor for her once. She hoped that Obi-Wan and Bruck were alright. She also hoped the Force would keep Bruck in line; she knew how he could be under pressure. And she also knew that Obi-Wan probably didn’t need to deal with that rashness. 

&*&*&*&

“Don’t touch me!” the words reverberated around the room and woke Obi-Wan with a jerk; “You’ve just been at the center of a blast, young man.” someone else said. Obi-Wan didn’t move as he took in his surroundings. 

For the moment ignoring Chun being a big baby for literally no reason whatsoever. 

“I used the Force to push the blast away from me, this is basic stuff you idiot.” Chun replied as if everyone in the universe knew this. It was a Shadow trick he’d gotten Quinlan to teach him, and Quinlan decided to teach it to Obi-Wan too. It wasn’t used often, and if it was, you had to use a strong Force Suggestion to make sentient’s go away or to believe one was dead. Obi-Wan figured that Chun hadn’t bothered with that last part. 

“Young man, you are burned…” 

“Leave me alone…” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He could do with less Chun and more information about the situation. He decided to use the distraction Chun was making in order to look around. He saw a very bland room. He and Chun both occupied a medical bed. There was a table of bandages and other medical instruments to his side. His leg had been bandaged, his clothing taken, and he could smell soap in the air. His hair was also a little bit wet. 

So he’d just been cleaned and bandaged. They had even put him into new clothing. He wondered if he should just accept this and continue on in life or if he should feel somewhat disturbed by this. 

He settled on the first option. Obi-Wan slowly sat up, which brought the attention of the medic that was overseeing Chun. 

“You should lay back down.” the man said. He wasn’t mad. He seemed to be trying his best to get Chun to stop being a big baby about his wounds. 

Obi-Wan gave him a look but opted to glare at Chun; “You are a right kriffing idiot, let the man do up your wounds and shut up.” 

“You shut up Oafy…” 

“Say it and I’m going to fling you across this room.” Obi-Wan warned. He was tired of that stupid name, and he was tired of being bullied all the time he was just simply tired. He had to cut off his own leg, could the other Knight just shut up for a moment. 

“I don’t have to listen to you…” 

“But you should listen to me.” Neither had noticed the doors to med bay opening and Mandalorians filing through. Obi-Wan deadpanned at them, not wanting to continue the argument because the last thing anyone really needed was the Mandalorians mad at them. 

The medic motioned to two of the guards. The two that Obi-Wan remembered rescuing him. They got on either side of Chun and easily pinned him to the bed. Obi-Wan watched, the two were not afraid that Chun would do anything with the Force because….he wore Force-blanketing bracelets. He had pissed them off. 

Obi-Wan, however, could still feel the Force. He surreptitiously looked down at his own wrists. They were naked. Which didn’t bode well. 

“I don’t want to take your talents from you, but if you hurt one of my own I will do the same to you.” The man said. “I am Jango Fett. I am Manda’lore” he said. 

Obi-Wan looked confused; “Uh, I thought that was Jaster Mereel.” 

“He is a Senator to the Galactic Republic. He named me his successor.” Jango explained. “But he is highly respected.” 

“Yes. he does good work.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

“How would you know?” Jango walked closer to Obi-Wan. He stood next to the bed. The younger Knight had to look up. 

“I’m training in diplomacy. Sometimes our Class Master’s will take us to the Senate to watch the Hearings and talk to Senators. I’ve only ever seen him, we don’t bother him or his for reasons.” Obi-Wan explained. 

“That does make sense if you know our History with the Jedi. Though I think Buir would have wanted to speak with you.” 

Obi-Wan blinked, “I’m confused…” 

“Nevermind…” Jango shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. We’re here to tell you what is going to happen next.” 

“Okay…” 

“You and Bruck are going to go through our Integration program,” 

Obi-Wan blanched. How could he forget? How could he forget that the Mandalorians thought they were doing good by adopting (forcefully) other sentients that they caught. He felt suddenly dizzy all of a sudden. 

“Don’t panic.” Jango put his hand on the Jedi’s shoulder. “We won’t hurt you.” 

“That’s cute.” Obi-Wan sassed. “It’s cute that you think your brainwashing program will just fix everything.” he did not say that in anger. It was a fact. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to release the anger to the Force. He couldn’t give up his dream. 

Even if Qui-Gon didn’t want him. 

“It’s not all that bad.” a voice from the other side of the bed came to him. Obi-Wan did not open his eyes, but he knew that Force signature well. He had not heard the man approach them because he’d been too distracted by his panic. Okay. So. Maybe Chun was right. He is the worst Jedi in the universe. 

“I wonder how you would know…” Obi-Wan muttered. Then he looked up into the eyes and the face of the man who had taught him for so many years. Who had rejected him one last time. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know where his brain kriffed off too; but suddenly he had his fist balled, and he punched Qui-Gon Jinn in the nose. There was a satisfactory crunch and Obi-Wan smirked grimly. 

“Oh would you look at that, at least you’re in med bay, no need to go far to get that patched up, is there,  _ Master _ ?” 

Jango raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, he waved off the guards who came forwards to subdue Obi-Wan. 

“Well, you haven’t changed, have you, Padawan-mine?” the other said a bit nasally. 

“I am not your Padawan, you rejected me, you didn’t take my braid. You dissolved your claim to me. And I dissolved you by switching to Soresu. I am a Jedi Knight and I will fight your stupid face every time I see it, traitor.” Obi-Wan vowed. 

Chun whistled from where he’d been cuffed down to the bed. Obi-Wan sent him a glare. “And you can still shut up.” 

Jango watched Obi-Wan speaking; he shifted away from Qui-Gon, glared at him and his words smelled of hurt. 

“Qui, what did you do?” Jango finally asked. Obi-Wan huffs and lies back down. Holding the hand he had punched the Mandalorian Councilor with; he looked rather pleased with himself. 

“I might have made a mistake.” Qui-Gon said at length. 

“Might have?” Obi-Wan asked with shocked awe. 

“A mistake?” Jango deadpanned. 

Qui-Gon sighed; his day just had to go like this, didn’t it? 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force moves in mysterious ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what I am doing, which is my life, please enjoy. and maybe I'll get Obi to punch Qui-Gon gain. lol.

Jango didn’t know what to say to the man he had come to trust with his life; he had dragged Qui-Gon out of the med bay and now they stood in an unused utility room. The ship was midway to its destination; they’d be at Concordia Dawn in a few hours; and here he was, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened between his Councilor and the Jetti Recruit. 

“Sooo…” Jango sighed. “What the hell is that all about? People don’t go around punching others for no reason.” 

“Don’t they though?” Qui-Gon had stemmed the flow of blood from his nose. It’d been set so he wouldn’t get another lump on it. Now, Jango felt the urge to smack the other himself. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, now, what the frak is going on?” Jango demanded. “What mistake did you make to get punched in the face instead of hugged as if he’d never see you again?” 

“It is a bit complicated…” Qui said as he thought. Jango knew the other was trying to come up with something that would probably downplay his actions. Maybe he should have spoken to Kenobi first. This one was always moving sentients around on his game board of life. Trying to always come up on top, or at least near it. 

“Try me, and it better be the truth.” Jang threatened. 

“Alright, it’s a Jedi thing, I don’t know how much you’d understand.” 

“Try me.” Jango said once again. 

Qui-Gon went about explaining what he could. 

&*&*&*

Obi-Wan sat up in bed, a blue blanket wrapped about his shoulders. He hid part of his face in the folds of the scratchy blanket - it reminded him a lot of the Temple, their basic blankets were very scratchy - meanwhile, Helix and Kix were re-dressing his stump. Neither medic watched him very carefully. Even after he punched Jinn. They seemed to respect him a bit. At least he hadn’t been cuffed to the bed. Chun had complained about it for a while before he realized that sentients were simply ignoring him and had stopped. 

Helix had numbed his stump before taking the old dressing off. Obi-Wan knew he could release the pain into the Force, now that he was slightly rested, but was secretly glad that Helix didn’t ask him. Obi-Wan enjoyed not getting a lecture about how he should do this or that thing to be a good Jedi. 

_ Oh, you broke your leg? Release the pain into the Force.  _

_ But how is it gonna heal if it’s not in a cast?  _

_ The Force.  _

_ Okay...but what about…? _

_ The Force. _

_ Oh, you took your own leg off? Well, that’s a shame, just release it to the Force and you’ll walk again.  _

_ But, the Force can’t make limbs grow back. _

_ Riiiight...but you’ll feel better… _

Obi-Wan could remember even more instances where the Jedi Medics simply eschewed pain relievers for Force techniques that doesn’t work if one doesn’t know how to do it and they never helped to get anyone into a healing trance and…

“Are you alright?” Kix had looked up from what he and Helix were doing. Obi-Wan simply blinked, then hummed in thought. 

“I guess, okay? Considering.” he said. He waited for a sarcastic comment from Chun, who was watching, but the other simply sneered at him. 

“True, it could have been worse.” Helix said. 

“The leg was crushed. It wouldn’t have worked anyway, at least this way…” Obi-Wan blinked again, losing his train of thought. “Well...it’s better this way.” he finished. 

“I suppose you aren’t wrong.” Kix glowered. 

“Jedi are rarely wrong.” Obi-Wan informed him. 

“Oh? What about your Buir?” Helix asked. 

“I said  _ Rarely _ ; not that we never are.” Obi-Wan deadpanned at them. “We’re wrong a lot of the time, we just know how to hide it from others.” 

“You’d know.” Chun muttered. 

“I can still fling you across this room, stop being a Bantha Turd.” Obi-Wan glared. 

“Now children, no fighting.” Kix said. He turned to Chun. “and if you say one more antagonizing thing to this one, I’ll make you stand in the corner.” 

Chun frowned; “Fine.” 

“Good.” Kix said. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him, but settled himself. If Kix was going to make certain the Chun stopped being an ass, then Obi-Wan isn’t going to complain about it. Helix is wrapping the Bacta bandages around the burnt skin. Until it was completely covered. It felt nice and cool, though Obi-Wan knew it’d be warm once the numbing agent had worn off. 

“I’m alright.” he said softly. “You two don’t need to worry about me.” 

“Apparently we do.” Kix said. “But your Buir…”

“Please don’t call him that he…” 

“He what?” Helix asked. 

“He’s not the man you think he is and I know that nothing I say will change that. But, please don’t call him my Father. He….I failed him.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “Honestly, I’m in the wrong for punching him. I just couldn’t believe he had the audacity to even come near me after what he pulled.” 

Kix and Helix glanced at each other; that was telling even if the young man didn’t want it to be. He had walked back on his actions. Made it his fault and he apparently understood some Mando’a. 

“Cuyir gar sure?” Helix asked. 

“I am.” Obi-Wan nodded. Then he lent back on the pillows at his back. “Why do you ask?” he hadn’t caught that they had spoken to him in Mando’a. That was interesting. 

“All parent’s make mistakes, young one.” Kix said. “And we don’t know enough Jedi culture to know how yours wronged you.” 

“My Master didn’t take my braid.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

Kix watched Chun out of his peripheral vision. The other didn’t say anything, he tried to act as if he wasn’t in the room. Had even turned his head away. There must be more to these two than he and Helix were getting. 

“Please explain.” Helix ordered. 

“When a Padawan is knighted, our braids are cut by our Master’s and we get the ancient Force Blessing. Or sometimes a Master will write their own.” Obi-Wan explained through the blanket hiding his face. 

Helix finally finished bandaging the stump and he reached for a tin cup on the tray that held some cold water; he moved forwards and gently tugged the blankets down and away from Obi-Wan’s face. He tilted the man’s chin up and helped him to drink. Baring Obi-Wan’s attempts to gain the cup himself. Finally, Obi-Wan sighed and sipped at the water offered him. 

“And Jinn didn’t give you one?” Kix asked after Helix took the empty cup away. 

“Worse. He didn’t even show up, Master Yoda gave me the blessings, and when I went to talk to  _ him _ about it, he wouldn’t even listen to me. I gave him my braid, but later….I found it left behind.” 

Obi-Wan looked away, and burrowed into the blankets; “That’s blatant….rejection from a Master. It’s…..dishonorable. I’m a failure.” Obi-Wan added. 

“I don’t understand…” 

“It means that Jinn didn’t want him anymore, will you two quit being idiots.” Chun said from the other bed. “Jinn never did like Oafy-Wan. He wouldn’t let him become a Knight like the rest of us and as soon as he found the Chosen One, he rejected Obi-Wan. Full stop. To train Skywalker. Now, stop asking stupid questions that are obviously upsetting him.” Chun demanded. 

Obi-Wan blinked; “Wow. That’s the closest you’ve ever come to being kind to me.” he pointed out. 

“Whatever, if I have to lay here and listen to more of your stupid sob story I am gonna hurl from all your stupid guilt.” 

“You’re a brick.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“Kriff you.” 

“Alright, that’s enough. Time for food and then bed.” Kix rolled his eyes. He and Helix cleaned up and went to get the promised food trays. Leaving Obi-Wan and Chun to themselves. 

“They are idiots.” Chun muttered. 

“Isn’t this about the integration program? They  _ trust _ us to makes us think that escaping will be difficult, or that we’ll try and they’ll be ready or something, right?” 

“I think so.” 

“And we are not gonna fall for this trap are we?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“You are one limb down for a human, I’m not dragging your ass through this ship and getting caught. So no. we’re not.” Chun replied. 

“Good. because I’m pretty sure there’s bugs in this room and they’ll have this recorded.” 

“Whatever, it’s not like they haven’t heard this a thousand times before. We aren’t any different from anyone else they’ve captured.” 

“Except the ones who actually wanted to join.” 

“Well. Whatever.” Chun muttered. 

“But, they’ll expect something.” Obi-Wan said. 

“You’re thinking too much into it.” Chun muttered. 

“I suppose.” Obi-Wan agreed. They both lapsed into silence, then when their food arrived they both ate without complaint and allowed themselves to be tucked in by Kix and Helix respectively. 

Obi-Wan found himself staring out the port at hyperspace; his brain ran in circles upon circles. He wondered if the Mandalorians would force some type of escape attempt in order to break them. Or if they’d wait to see what they would do. 

Eventually he fell asleep. 

&*&*&

_ Jaster Mareen sat at his desk in the office he called home the Senate; he had just gotten a treaty signed by Congress and he was rather pleased with himself. He looked up, a large smile on his face.  _

_ “I’m glad you’re here.” he stood. “It’s been hard on you, or so I hear.”  _

_ “I’m fine…” Obi-Wan’s voice replied.  _

_ “Good, good…” Jaster nodded. “And the adoption?”  _

_ “I think….” the humming of a lightsaber being lit filled the room. “I think you should…”  _

Obi-Wan woke with a start; his head ached from the vision and the Force slithered around him; Obi-Wan reached out. There wasn’t any danger around. The ship is still in the middle of its sleep cycle and Chun didn’t even wake from the Force disturbance. Obi-Wan shook his head. No. he didn’t wake because he’s wearing Force repressing cuffs. He couldn’t have felt that disturbance even if the Vision had been more intense. 

Obi-Wan pulled the blankets over his head and rolled up into a ball on his side. He didn’t know Jaster except from Hollo’s of the Mandalorian trying to get his government seen as totally legitimate. He had fought off Satine's claim to the Mandalorian throne. And Pre Vizsla had been assassinated. Probably by his own death watch; but the jury was still out on who exactly did that. 

And he had been in the office; Obi-Wan didn’t know why he’d go there. Or even why he was allowed. Everyone knew that with the Integration program it took years to be trusted on ship. 

That meant, if the Force Vision was true - that he had escaped. Or somehow had gained enough trust to get off Concordia Dawn. 

That gave him hope. Obi-Wan settled as much as he could and reached out to the Force.  _ Wait. _ It said. Obi-Wan sighed. Waiting he could do. He had been doing it for a very long, long, long time. 

&*&*&

Jaster woke in a start. Light years from home and the Coruscanti High Rise apartment is quiet and dark; morning is a few clicks away, but the city never actually slept. Air speeders and other types of allowed vehicles hadn’t woken him.

He sat up; throwing the bed covers away Jaster made his way to the fresher. He turned the shower on and got naked. Steam from the hot water filled the area and fogged up the mirror. He stepped under it. 

He did his best thinking in the shower. 

He had been in his office. And he had gotten something important done in the Senate. Then, Jinn’s former apprentice had come to him. He didn’t know the Jetti Knight very well and had recently just heard about him. 

So why would he come to assassinate him?  _ You’re wrong.  _ The thought rose unbidden. It didn’t seem as if it was his either. More like something telling him he was wrong. Jaster sighed. 

_ But what if I am not?  _ He asked whatever it was. 

_ You are wrong. _ Then it was gone and Jaster didn’t know exactly what to do. Other than that he needed to figure out more of what was going on with Jango and his two new Integration pupils. 

Something about Kenobi was important, despite whatever had just happened that morning. Even his own sense told him that he needed to get close to Kenobi. 

Hmmmm….maybe a trip home wouldn’t be out of the question. He needed to go and update Jango in person anyway and Senators went home every few years anyway. 

Yes. It wouldn’t be seen as uncharacteristic. 

He’d use that to his advantage. Even here, his enemies were everywhere and Mandalore would have to be prepared to attack if anything untowards were done to them. 

Jaster closed his eyes, but for now he’d enjoy his early morning shower. There was time to worry about other things in fifteen parsecs. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi attachments are messy.

Lon Kruux glared at her fellow Integration students; they were expecting a new pair any day now and were told to get things ready; they were near the end of the program and this was their job. Those who were about to graduate would welcome the new students and show them the ropes. 

Lon took a deep breath. They never spoke of  _ before _ ; it was an unwritten rule. One never spoke of where they came from. They always spoke of where they were going. She had been a grand Lieutenant in Black Sun before a cargo she was personally transporting had been taken by the Mandalorians and she had ended up here. 

She had fought for weeks against the training they were putting all their new citizens through; but eventually she caved. Everyone did. And she is now as Mandalorian as a natural born Mando’a. She flicked her long hair off her shoulder with a single twitch of her head. 

“Remember they’re new, and we were once like them. It’s our job to make sure they know escape is impossible.” she added. Because while it hadn’t happened, it didn’t mean that it couldn’t. 

“We all remember how we felt at the beginning of all this. We hadn’t yet learnt how good it would be to become Mandalorian. So we need to hello them out just as much as we were helped out. Even if they get mad and yell at us.” Lon sighed out the rest of her speech. 

The rest, around five other alien species and one human nodded; though the human just rolled his eyes. “So, the game plan is to help them pick out new outfits and show them around. I hear that -” here she glanced down at her Flimsipad. “Kenobi, has a missing leg from an accident during requisitioning him. So we also need to make sure he can access buildings and we’ll probably need to get them both into therapy.” she added. 

“Yeah, Jetti tends to have a lot of baggage for sentients who believe in non-attachment.” the human muttered. Lon ignored him. Altair was still working through some of his own baggage; and while he liked the others in his group he tended to not be very helpful. 

Lon had to recue him from a few stupid escape attempts even now; she felt grief that she couldn’t help him see how great life was here now, but, sometimes others took longer to see the truth. 

“Are they really Jedi?” Vexas, a Zabrak female, asked. She had tan to light brown skin tones, she had also grown out her hair which also turned out to be a muddled caff colour. Her bright yellow eyes were grand to look into on a star studded night. Long loved those nights. She always felt refreshed after spending them with Vexas. 

She was also the best fighter out of them. While Lon had the ideas and plans, Vexas could get the fire power and she was always the last off the battlefield. She loved to train with the other Mandalorians and that’s how they got her to see the Truth. For Long, it was seeing how brilliant she is. 

“Yes, and no, they don’t have their lightsabers.” Long replied. Vexas frowned.

“How am I supposed to defeat a Jedi if I can’t fight them?” she asked. “For the Glory of Mandalore and all that rot?” 

“I’m sure they’ll get to the fighting stage eventually.” Long reassured her. 

“And what are we going to do exactly?” A Kaleesh ashed. He had dark red skin, large bat-like ears. He wore an elongated mask of bone with long, razor tooth jowls. He looked as if he had come from the Underworld, intent on blood. Narra Suth is their next best warrior. 

He had spent his life fighting on his own planet. How he had come to become Mandalorian, no one knew because he never shared that story. Nonetheless; he expected to become a god when he died due to his warrior skills and the battles he had fought. 

“Our best.” Lon replied. Flummoxed as to why they all decided she was their leader. They were all better at fighting than she was and far more prone to violence than she; decided that she was the person to gather behind and around. 

“Is it just these two students?” Vexas asked. 

“Yes.” Lon nodded. “One is wearing Force Repelling cuffs because he wasn’t very cooperative, the other seems a bit more calm though. Or he could just be waiting. But whatever it is. We need to get ahead of it.” 

“We’ll follow you.” Suth promised. The rest echoed his sentiments. 

&*&*&*&

Bruck stood there flummoxed; “Oafy, are they telling us what I think they are telling us?” he asked. Round them are reams of clothing racks and bins holding clothing and decorative elements for any outfit. 

Obi-Wan leans on his crutch; opting to get around by himself. “I think so.” he nodded. 

“They do know that thing about Attachment, right?” 

“Not our boots, not our cloaks, even if we lose these things or they are taken from us we are still Jedi.” Obi-Wan replied. “Yes, I remember the lecture.” 

The only other human of the group whistled; “They told you that?” 

Obi-Wan had gathered that his name was Altair; the group they had been put with to get the lay of the land were near the end of their Integration. And were tasked with showing Chun and Obi-Wan around and explaining the rules. 

Aka - see where their thoughts were and to find out how hard it would be to get them through integration. Obi-Wan knew that individual self expression was a HUGE thing in Mandalorian culture. Everyone had something that made them stand out from the crowd, even if they would always heed the call of The True Mandalorian. 

“I don’t care one way or the other.” Bruck said. Looking around and sneering. Obi-Wan watched him before sighing. 

“Stop being rude.” he motioned to a bin. “Go look there.” 

“Excuse you…” 

“Just do it, trust me for a hot parsec.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

Bruck went over to the grey barrel; They all stood and watched as somehow he unearthed both his and Obi-Wan’s boots. 

“What the hell?” 

“They must have put them out straight after.” Obi-Wan explained. “Therefore free real estate.” he glanced over at Long, having already figured out who was in charge of the group. 

“Or have I misremembered?” he asked. 

“No.” she smiled. “If it will make you feel better, I don’t see why we can’t allow it.” 

“I did find my shirt when I came here that first time and they allowed me to keep it.” Vexas pointed out. 

“You also didn’t say it was yours.” Long rolled her eyes. 

“Oops.” Bruck muttered. 

“It’s fine, if it’s out here anyone can claim it.” Obi-Wan reminded him. 

“I guess you only need one…” Bruck teased. 

“Laugh it up, it was your ion blast that did it.” 

“Oh, and here I thought you forgot the safety rules around lightsabers.” 

“What rules?” Obi-Wan asked. “There aren’t rules about that except get out of the way.” he rolled his eyes. 

“Funny. One leg.” 

“Hilarious, wall of bricks…” 

“Alright children.” Lon stepped forwards, “Let’s find you some basics.” she smiled. 

Vexas pulled Bruck away with promises of finding something cool in the bins, and Lon took Obi-Wan to some fabrics of deep browns and whites. It wasn’t anything the Mandalorians could control, but whenever anyone entered they always tried to find something of the style they wore before. 

Even if it wasn’t exact, they found things that were comfortable to them; a very large (at least five sizes too big) brown cloak is Obi-Wan’s prized find. He said he felt something on it. He wasn’t certain what. But she helped him drape it along his shoulders and he gathered it all about him and nodded. “This will do.” 

&*&*&*

“I don’t believe this bantha shit.” Bruck muttered. They had both been released from the med bay, and arrived at the integration compound on Concordia Dawn that morning. They had even been placed together to share a dorm room. 

“It’s because we’re the only two people they requisitioned. If there were more it’d be different.” Obi-Wan explained. 

“I never thought we’d be here.” Bruck said. 

“And yet the Force works in mysterious ways.” Obi-Wan noted. 

“Are we being listened to here too?” Bruck asked. He had yet to earn his abilities back. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Sometimes, if he concentrated very hard, he could feel a previous Force presence. He could track them through a room or a hall. He felt vagueness all around him. Fear mostly. Eventually acceptance. 

“I don’t know. I think it’d be good to assume so.” he finally said. 

“Kriff.” 

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan agreed. He sat on his bunk with his cloak gathered around him as a shield against things he didn’t want to think about. 

“Huh. we might not get through this with ourselves intact.” Bruck said, after an impregnated pause between them. 

“I suppose.” 

“What should we do?” 

“Trust the Force.” Obi-Wan replied, “If this is the will of the Force than we are where we should be, and we will meet those who needs us, and we will still be the Jedi we are. If we call it something else, well, it’s not their business.” 

“Right. That’s how Master Skrill survived.” 

“Right.” 

“Thanks, Obi.” 

“Sure. someone has to keep you in line.” Obi-Wan teased. Bruck laughed. 

“I guess. I do miss our friends.” 

“Attachments.” 

“True.” 

They both settled in for the night; Obi-Wan fingered the hem of the large robe. He closed his eyes and sunk himself into the Force again. The cloak had belonged to a Jedi. It was old and the Force presence was somewhat vague due to how many years it’d been hanging in the rack. 

Obi-Wan was glad that he had found it. His fingers rubbed over the fabric of the sleeve until he found a whole; and something rather hard inside. He took it out. It was a long, flexible flimsi that’d been rolled up. He slowly unrolled it. 

Bruck watched him from the bunk. But had yet to say anything. In case they were being spied on. Obi-Wan hid it in a fold and turned it on, finding that the flimsi had been made to be folded and rolled and such. 

_ To whomst ever finds this. My name is Master Kass Belatan. And I was captured by Mandalorians. This will be my final words as a Jedi Master. I have lost my Padawan to the Foundling Integration Program and we will never see eachother again. I will find myself integrated into a community who does not want my past self. I will never again feel the peace of the Temple. Or enjoy the presence of my friends.  _

_ Attachment is a lie, love and loss are life. Jedi must overcome these feelings. But as I sit here knowing that I will lose everything in the coming months, from my personality to my mind to my thoughts to my feelings. I must come to terms with who I am as a Jedi.  _

_ I do have attachments, I do love and I do grieve. And any Jedi who says otherwise is an idiot. Don’t be deceived by the Code. A Code that was made after the Sith/Jedi War when the Jedi were put under Government control as a private peacekeeping army.  _

_ We are nothing but a speck of dust; Jedi were brought together to protect those who cannot protect themselves; the Mandalorians want to erase this aspect of us. Especially in the Jedi they capture. But do not fall for it. Luminous beings are we, little stars that deserve to shine.  _

_ You, Master, knight, padawan, deserve to shine like the star in the Force you are. So here is a new mantra.  _

**_There is only Love_ **

**_There is Only Acceptance_ **

**_There is only Kindness_ **

**_There is only Myself_ **

**_This is the Force, and I am one with it_ **

_ Remember these words well.  _

_ Truly yours not any longer, Master Kass.  _

Obi-Wan motioned Bruck over to read the missive. 

“Huh, that’s….” 

“It rings true to me.” Obi-Wan said. “The Force is telling me this is good.” 

“Alright.” Bruck nodded. 

“There is only love, there is only acceptance, there is only kindness, there is only myself, this is the Force and I am one with it.” he recited. 

Obi-Wan fingered the flimsi a bit before rolling it up and placing it back in its hiding space. Knowing that there was someone else where they are, knowing that this was a true secret message to them and not a trick from their enemies helped to calm them both. 

Obi-Wan turned away from the room, feeling exposed, and buried himself into the massif cloak. He missed the temple greatly. He missed their friends. He wipes a few tears away, trying to be quiet. Bruck eventually sighed and slipped out of bed. “Move over, Squirt.” 

Obi-Wan did so. “Am not.” he replied. 

“Go to sleep you little goblin.” 

“You first, wall of bricks.” 

Bruck snorted; “Guess I deserve that.” 

“And more.” Obi-Wan added. Then they lapsed into silence and eventually sleep.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaster shows up to speak to Obi-Wan; Satine is a little brat. and Bruck likes to do stupid things. Obi-Wan has his work cut out for him. Because he's had a lot of practice by managing Qui-Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a small update to this story; I swear I have been working on scenes for both stories. and am trying to NOT get super confused between the two stories. 
> 
> I'm going to make TJOM priority over TBS; and I have started the sequel to TJOM. It's called "Specter of the Temple" and will tie into the Bant storyline. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this.

“Let me get this straight. The boy you were supposed to care for and teach, you rejected him because you momentarily forgot to pack something that he had just given you?” Jango asked. Arms crossed. 

Qui-Gon knew this wasn’t going to turn out in his favor, but he had to try and save some type of face here; “It’s not that I meant too, Anakin distracted me and by the time I remembered I couldn’t go back.” 

Jango nodded. Then took a deep breath, he rounded the desk and Qui-Gon had a single moment of warning from the Force before he was punched in the face, again. 

Qui-Gon now stood before the mirror of the fresher; half naked after a shower. His long hair is pulled into a high top bun. His beard is trimmed but his nose is still a bit stuffy even after being fixed up by the medic; and he was sporting the last vestiges of a black eye. 

It’d been five days since he’d last seen Obi-Wan. The boy seemed small, until he’d been punched in the face by said boy; his hair had grown out of the Padawan cut, but he was exhausted due to the hunt and losing his leg. 

Qui-Gon hadn’t dared to see if he could visit. He knew someone would bar him from Obi-Wan; he also couldn’t risk his standing. Thankfully, Mandalorians understood how hard it was to be a parent. That even if they had been Jedi, that Qui-Gon had done his best to make certain that Obi-Wan had a future. 

Not for the first time was he glad that Obi-Wan was a primitively private person; he wouldn’t dare mention some of their missions. He might be able to work this if Obi-Wan became amendable. 

Maybe in the future. 

But for the moment. 

Qui-Gon decided there wasn’t a thing to do about his face, and so started to get dressed. He still had a Leader to council after all. 

&*&*&*

Class started at half past nine on the dot; Obi-Wan and Bruck had been given breakfast and had gotten washed up and dressed. Obi-Wan was thankful that the Mandalorians didn’t torture sentients, sure the Integration program didn’t sound like fun. But, he was certain that if he and Bruck kept their mouths shut and didn’t go making trouble they could get through it faster and hence off the planet faster. 

They had spoken about it with the shower running. Voice quiet as one washed, then switched with the other. They were used to locker style showers and so neither were embarrassed by their state of undress. Obi-Wan had a wash chair sent that morning so that he didn’t need to worry about balancing and cleaning up at the same time. 

With their game plan staged; Obi-Wan and Bruck quietly went to class. Cordially greeted their teacher and sat in the chairs indicated. To their surprise however, they weren’t the only sentients in class. 

“So, this is a little out of the norm.” Their teacher was a gruff man with a long white beard. He was missing a few fingers and had a huge scar on his face. “But we’re combining the new Requirts with our Re-learning students since we only caught two new ones. But listen here, if we hear any heresy, there will be punishments.” 

Obi-Wan tried not to glance at the other’s. Bruck on the other hand openly analysed them. And his love for blondes came upon him. There was a girl who was dressed in finer clothing than the rest of them. Teal and her blond hair is in curls. 

“I don’t see why I have to be here.” she said. 

“Because you are a minor, and can’t go to prison for speaking against manda’lore.” their teacher growled. 

“And don’t get any funny ideas about recruiting anyone here, we’re watching everyone and everything.” 

Obi-Wan glanced down at the desk, he’d been right. They had been watched, and were still under suspicion. They’d have to be careful. And Obi-Wan needed to keep Bruck away from that blonde. 

&*&*&*

“What’s wrong with trying to ask her out?” Bruck whined. 

“Because she is obviously an insurgent of some type, we can’t go getting into that type of trouble right now.” 

“Or later.” Bruck sighed. “But she’s cute.” 

“She is also underage. How old is she anyway?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“We’re both nineteen, I’m sure she can’t be too much younger.” 

“If she turns out to be fifteen…” 

“Marrying age in Mando'a culture.” Bruck winked at him. 

“Oh quit it. We have at least a year on this integration program. There are strict rules against dating and fornication.” Obi-Wan threw a ream of papers at Bruck. 

“Eeeewwww….reading…” 

“Just shut it and start reading.” 

“Why can’t you do it for me?” 

Obi-Wan gave him a glower; “I am not going to help you cheat, Bruck, you need to do it yourself.” 

“You are such a rule follower.” 

“It’s saved my ass in front of the Council a few times, I’m sure it won’t hurt here either.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

And as if summoned, the door opened to a Mandalorian standing there with a large red cape swirling about him as if he were a Hero out of a holo-drama. 

Obi-Wan blinked. 

Bruck blinked. 

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan finally said. Because what else was there to say. 

&*&*&

Jaster should have visited his son first, to see where he was in all the political bullshit they had to deal with now that they had a slight treaty with the Republic. However, he needed to see the new recruits. Usually he never did this, but that one in his dream….

Why had he come to his office on Coruscant? Was he there to kill him? Or…

“Why were you in my dream.” Jaster didn’t take his helmet off as he pointed at Kenobi. 

“You had it too?” Kenobi asked; looking a little bit surprised. 

“You came to my office, you and I looked happy to see each other. I asked you about an adoption.” 

“Yes, I remember it.” Kenobi shook his head. “I believe it is a vision from the Future.” 

“Why were you there to kill me?” 

Kenobi looked rather taken aback by that; then devastated. “Jedi don’t walk into the Senate to kill someone without a reason, or a warrant.” he informed him. 

“And even if that is your interpretation, that is not mine.” Kenobi shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what you do to me or mine, but I’d never do something so rash.” 

“Than why…?” 

“It is a possible future, at best,” Kenobi interrupted. The Imp; “The future is always changing, I haven’t had the dream again. I don’t know…” his eyes glazed over, as if he were listening to something for a moment before he shook himself back into the present. 

“I do apologize about that, I promise you that I harbour no ill will.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Bruck muttered. 

“Shut it.” Jaster ordered. He wasn’t here for that one. He didn’t have any skills to speak of, he’d be nothing more than a worker bee, making the larger world turn. 

The other one….

“I want him secured.” and with that he left. Two of their guards came forwards. 

“We’ll help you pack…” one, female, said. Obi-Wan nodded. 

Bruck watched as what little Obi-Wan had been given was put into an empty sack someone had brought from somewhere, all of the integration materials and so on were put into it. Then Obi-Wan grabbed his crutch and followed the guards out. 

“I guess, I might be seeing you later.”” he said with a shrug. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Bruck said. Then he was gone and Bruck was left alone. 

There went all his plans to get through the program on Obi-Wan’s hard work. Damn. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kael and Galaxia have always wanted to have a child; Kael has waited years to find the right person to add to his family. and he choses Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read and commented on this fic. :) I do enjoy writing it.   
> and I just wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciate all of the encouragement.

Kael Vareel sat in his office deep in thought; the new students had finished their mandatory test in Mandalorian language and he was to assess what lessons were needed and where. Chun was dismal. He simply didn’t give a shit. Usually new students had trouble getting the hang of study after so many years of being out of it. 

However, one couldn’t just assimilate strangers into a culture and expect them to get it; hence the Integration system had been designed. It was designed to catch sentients up on the culture and politics and language. Sure they’d learn on their own eventually, some had come to really embrace it. 

A few...Kael was sad to say never did and either died or had eventually found their way off Mandalore. Most settled down and married and live their lives out. There was an almost 99% success rate. The 1% were never spoken about. They had lost a lot of promising Mando’s. 

A soft knock on his door distracted him from the test results of one Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jaster Mareel stood there, his bucket under an arm and glowering. 

“What can you tell me about that Kenobi child?” he asked gruffly. Kael had been teaching the beginning lessons for the Integration program since it started. 

“I think he is smarter than he lets on.” Kael said, he handed the flimsi-pad over for Jaster to look at. “His test score is perfect, he didn’t try to hide his efficiency. A lot of it is a bit too formal though.” 

“Hmmm...so inner Coruscant, right?” Jaster asked. 

“Coruscant likes to be haughty, I wouldn’t put it past the Jetti teachers to make the young one’s learn High Mandalorian.” 

“It sounds like you’re impressed.” 

“I am.” Kael hummed then he set his mind to the thoughts whirling around his head. “For a while now my wife has been asking me to find someone to adopt into the family, to keep our legacy going. I want Kenobi.” 

“Isn’t it a bit early?” 

“Every time we have new students you com me from that industrial wasteland to ask me if I have found anyone to my liking.” Kael replied. He had followed Jaster from the time he had been old enough to fight in the Mandalorain Wars. 

“I see…” 

“and...I think your boy Jango would be a good match for him.” 

“What?” Jaster shook his head. “My friend, we’ve barely talked about you adopting Kenobi, just going off and wanting to arrange a marriage is….” 

“I know, but this kid is smart. He could be the cool shoulder to Jango’s hot headedness.” 

“Jango is older…” 

“Of course we will wait until Obika is of age.” Kael nodded as if the decisions had already been made. Jaster shrugged. “I suppose if you can make sure he becomes Mandalorian through and through I won’t go against it.” 

“Thank you,” Kael replied. “I need to go find those adoption papers and find my adikka.” Kael grumbled as he got out of his chair. Jaster shook his head again. How life turns. 

&*&*&

Obi-Wan sat in an interrogation room; his crutches had been taken and he’d been told under no uncertain terms to remain seated. Even if he hadn’t taken off his own leg he knew he would have sat there silently meditating. Hoping that this wasn’t going where he thought it was going. 

The Force didn’t seem any more alarming than it did at any other part of the day; nothing was going to come and kill him. At least, he had that going for him. His leg ached. He always ached and he always forgot that he didn’t have it until he went to do something and fell straight on his face. It wasn’t very civilized. 

And gave Bruck something to laugh at. 

Obi-Wan kept his face as blank as possible; sure, he and Bruck had become something going, but Obi-Wan suspected it was the circumstances. He also suspected that being separated like this would lead Bruck to do something stupid. 

Bruck is still brash and cocky today as he was when they were both initiates; Obi-Wan didn’t know how the other hadn’t grown out of it. The very idea that his plans wouldn’t work literally had never slapped Bruck in the face. It seemed as if he never learnt from his failures. 

Obi-Wan had, he had learnt a lot by being an utter failure. Why anyone would want him, he didn’t know. Hell, Jinn proved in the end he had never wanted Obi-Wan. So, why start now? 

The door to the room opened and his teacher from class stepped inside; he mumbled something as he closed the door and hobbled to the chair on the other side. He put a flimsi-pad on the table between them. It lit up for a hot parsex and on the top it read;  **Adoption Form.**

Obi-Wan swallowed. Hard. 

“I didn’t introduce myself in class, but I am Kael Vareel and I am going to adopt you.” he informed Obi-Wan. The other bit his lower lip as he tried to come up with anything to say. Everything seemed vague, aloof or rude. 

“My apologies...sir...but…” 

“I told you what I am here for. Sign the bottom.” Kael pushed the pad further towards Obi-Wan.

“I’m sorry, but isn’t it a little early for the adoption phase?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Son, I am not getting younger and my wife wants someone to keep the family name going…” 

“Wait, you’re taking my name?” Obi-Wan blinked at Kael. 

“Yes and No.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“You can keep Kenobi if you want, but you’ll be my son. Sentients here will refer to you as belonging to me.” 

“Ah, belonging?” Obi-Wan asked as he scrolled through the pad. 

“They will call you Vareel instead of the Kenobi.” 

“Oh. I see.” Obi-Wan said but didn’t really but at the end of the day how was this any different from anything else they had done to him? 

“Boy, I don’t know much about how the Jeti raise their adikka. But, I do know someone who’s gone through some trauma when I see one.” 

Obi-Wan glanced up at the ceiling and worried at his bottom lip; how could he forget that, but had he really been traumatized by anything in the past? He cast through his memories, and the Xanatoze incident came up. 

“Oh, uhhhh…” Obi-Wan hadn’t anything to say to that. Maybe wearing a Force Suppression collar that could blow you up and risking your life for your very last chance at the life you had before could be traumatizing. 

Maybe. 

“Galexia would really like to have a son.” Kael said softly. It was the first time that Obi-Wan had seen the man become soft. The moment the name of his wife fell from his lips, like golden autumn leaves in the Room of a Thousand Temples - Obi-Wan felt it. 

An Urging. 

The Force moved about the room, this was it. A choice. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and bowed his head. He took a deep breath. The Force did not hold an urgency. No. but it was encouraging. Somehow, this was going to change the future.

But...it was the right choice. 

Obi-Wan tended to listen to the Force in these types of moments; he never wanted to be the type of Jedi that ignored the Force and explained their bad decisions as “listening to the Force.” 

“Son?” Kael asked. 

“This is the Will of the Force.” Obi-Wan replied. He tapped the pad and it lit up again. He scrolled down and signed his name at the bottom. 

It was done. 

“So, how long does this tend to take anyway?” Obi-Wan asked as Kael took the pad back. 

“About five months.” 

The Force told him that was enough time, but for what, Obi-Wan had no clue. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bant and her team are almost to Mandalore; Obi-Wan has a panic attack and his talents in the Force come forwards. and for once Jinn is helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write for TJOM until I got these ideas down. I tried but that story just wouldn't work for me. So I updated this story instead. :)

Over the last week Odalis and Lyrica had been quizzing Bant on her cover and teaching her how to be a Mandalorian. She was glad that she had the second highest score in her Mandalorian History class; but she still had to tell it from a Mandalorian view point. 

She had to learn a different walk, to fight in her borrowed armour; and all the oaths that Mandalorians make. Even a very simple children’s song. 

**_Ade linibar kar'taylir darasuum,/Children need love,_ **

**_ade linibar warmth,/children need warmth,_ **

**_ade linibar mirshko/Children need courage_ **

  
  


**_ade ru'kir sushir/ Children should Listen_ **

**_Ret'lini a jetiise comes rud/Just in Case the Jedi Come_ **

It was to give children confidence in themselves during a fight; and to blast a Jedi in the face if they ever came across one. It was interesting, not saying that the Jedi never had their own little songs like this. All cultures did. Bant found it fascinating to no end. 

“So, do you think you’re gonna be alright?” Quinlan asked. Bant had a moment to relax before they ended up in Mandalorian space. 

“Yes, I think so. I’m just gonna be quiet for a bit and watch you guys.” she said. 

“Younger siblings tend to do that, so you wouldn’t stand out.” Quinlan nodded. Bant took her mug and sipped at it. The tea was spicey. They had also only made Mandalorian meals. To get Bant used to the heavy spiciness that the Free Sentients enjoyed. 

“So, how are we going to get into the Integration building?” Bant asked. 

“We have an agent who can get us in but we have to meet with him first.” Quinlan replied. 

“Now, what is your name?” Quinlan asked. 

“My name is Baayah Kavort. I am 45 in Mon Calamari years and is the younger sister of Kong Crast (Quinlan). And you taught me the culture while we adventured out in space.” she finished. 

“Good.” Quinlan nodded. “If we get into any trouble you need to repeat that until they believe you or you die.” 

Bant blinked at him but nodded solemnly. Everyone knew that a mission like this would possibly end in death. Yet. she had to do what was right. And that was to get Obi and Bruck back to the Temple. 

“Yes.” she agreed. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan waited until he was alone in his new room to have a complete and total break down; he didn’t really know where it came from or why. Maybe it was everything just piling onto each other and he not having enough time to emotionally deal with it. Or he was just a horrible Jedi to begin with. Either way he ended up huddled in the shower gasping air while the hot water pelted down on him. 

His leg aches like it had never done before. And he kept thinking back to the cave, the ion blast and wondered what he had ever done to deserve this. Gasping at air as the panic attack does not go away with his usual coping methods Obi-Wan is left there, in the void. Waiting. 

And that’s when it happens. Force Visions of all the Futures. One scene after another falls upon him in succession. He hardly has any time to look at them. He is transported from one possible future to the next. One where he kills Jaster, another where he hadn’t agreed to Kael’s offer of adoption. Another where he was killed on Bandomeer. One where Bruck is the Chosen One (and he definitely did NOT like that one. Holy Force). 

It kept on and on until eventually he lost track. 

What Obi-Wan didn’t know is about half way through his eyes rolled up into his head as the Force took him down and he essentially went into shock. The fresher sensors alerted the Mando’a guards and they rushed in. 

&*&*&*&

Helix stood beside the bedside of the soaked child; he was shivering and his eyes were open but no one could break him of whatever trance he was being held under. His vitals were off the charts. 

Kael marched in as if he’d just come off the battlefield; “What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know, we’ve never seen this before.” Helix repliked. “He won’t reply to anyone and it doesn’t seem to let up.” 

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened then but he was silent, though it looked as if he were trying to scream. Kael looked around for anyway to stop this. And then he spotted it. He didn’t know medicine as much as Helix did, but he didn’t care. He rushed for the hypospray - pushing Helix out of the way as he did so - and uncapped it. Before the other medics could stop him, he stuck it into the side of Obi-Wan’s neck and released the sedative. 

The boy went lax in an instant; eyes closing and his vitals slowly calming down. 

“The kriff do you think you’re doing?” Helix rushed over to check the dosage. 

“What you should have done.” Kael growled. 

“You don’t even know the proper dosage, you could kill him with what you just gave him.” Helix’s tone wasn’t kind. 

“Is he dead?” 

“Not yet…” 

“What is going on here?” and that was the voice of Jinn and if they didn’t need another Force User here to tell them what had happened to Obi-Wan - both Kael and Helix would have punched him. 

&*&*&*&

“Those strong in the Unifying Force sometimes have visions of possible futures. If one isn’t trained to handle them they can end up in the state you found Obi-Wan.” Jinn explained to Helix, Kael, Jaster and Jango. 

“I thought he was a full trained Knight.” Jango said. 

“Yes, but he’s been under some pressure lately and I think the sudden adoption thing sent him over, so he tried to cope with his panic attack the best way he knew how. He only did this when I wasn’t around to help ground him in the Force. I’ve found him like this a couple of times. Honestly, while I know you were a bit worried about sedating him because you had never seen this, it was the best thing to do.” Jinn nodded at Helix, then Kael. 

“Our own Healers had to do it because the Force wouldn’t let up on the Visions.” 

“So you believe in them?” Jaster asked. He hadn’t yet told Jinn of his own, or that he and Kenobi had it at the same time. 

“No.” Jinn shook his head. “Visions of the Future are hard to gage, because they may happen, or they have happened or they never will happen. Just because one has a Vision also doesn’t mean they need to do anything about it. They can choose to let life go it’s course, knowing what has happened. Good, Bad or otherwise.” Jinn said. 

“That’s just how it is with the Jedi.” Jaster scoffed. 

“The Communion of the Stars on Havvon have this same philosophy, their rules are even more stringent than the Jedi’s.” Jinn explained. “They are strong in the Unifying Force and only take those who are strong in it; they induce these types of things too. It’s called a Vision Walk. Where they examine all the possibilities of the Force. But they never get involved. They believe it goes against their Diety to try and stop a possible future.” 

“That is intense.” Helix muttered. 

“Indeed, they wanted Obi-Wan but I convinced them that his future was with the Jedi.” 

“And is it still?” Jaster asked. He launches into his vision and told Jinn of how he and Kenobi had the same vision at the same time. “He came to me on Coruscant. We don’t let new Recruits leave the planet unless under heavy supervision.” 

Jinn cast himself into the Force in order to surmise what might happen in the future. The Force, however, was blank. Not at all helping him because…

It went against it. 

This was supposed to happen. 

Jinn finally looked up; “Obi-Wan is of a high moral standard, he doesn’t take innocent blood. I think we should see this one out. Whatever happens we should just accept and move on.” 

The other looked rather disturbed by this, until Jaster nodded; “How can we plan for something that might never happen, anyway?” 

The others agreed. Then Kael stood. “If you’ll excuse me, the wife wants to see Obika.” 

&*&*&*&

Galexia isn’t Mandalorian by birth or blood; she is Stewjoni. She has long red hair that she has piled into a bun. Her dress is a subtle green color and her eyes are a light green to go with her hair. 

By the looks of her, no one would have thought she was the former Empress of the Stewjon who had been conquered by the Mandalorians some few years ago. 

She used to be Jeena Galexia Kenobi, of the Kenobi clan; she had brought the warring states together for a global government that had reigned in peace for several years; but with the Republic unwilling to help them against Mandalore she had done the only thing she could to make sure no one died. 

And now, lying before her is her youngest son. Galexia couldn’t believe it. The one she had sent away to have a better life, was here. 

Her knees wobbled and she fell to the floor; a medic rushed to her side and helped her up. He insisted that she sit down. Galexia couldn’t explain to him what happened. She simply began to cry. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin reveals something important, it seems that everyone is having a serious conversation here, basically the consequences have come to bite everyone in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two readers ask about Anakin and so here it is; we will not be getting what happens to Qui and Anakin on Tatooine though. I was thinking about doing a side story but not certain when or for how long. So I probably won't do it, but from here on out we will not be seeing them.

It’s mid-sleep cycle when Anakin awakes from a nightmare; he’s sweating profusely, his breathing is hard and “Mom” is on his lips as he comes out of the Force Vision. He’d been having these things for weeks now. He knew that Visions were hard to determine, that you couldn’t necessarily trust them right out of the gate. But...he’d been having the same one over and over again. 

That had to account for something. Right? 

Not for the first time did Anakin wish he had access to the Jedi archives, maybe there he would have found answers. Maybe if he had a different Master to teach him….no...he’d seen a future once where he’d become Obi-Wan’s Apprentice and he had fallen to the dark side. 

That wasn’t a place he really wanted to go. 

Tatooine though.

It called. 

Slowly he pushed the blankets away, mid summer on Mandalore was hot. The planet had been nearly destroyed by war, and outside the glass cities the earth was encrusted with dust, one couldn’t even call it sand. But Tatooine was worse than Mandalore by eons. 

At least here they had water and good, on Tatooine one couldn’t even have that some days. Not to mention that he wasn’t a slave here. Once he and his father had finished the integration program, they’d been welcomed as if they had been citizens all their life. It was nice. Anakin liked that feeling. 

He is suddenly cold from the sweat drying as he makes his way from the hot bedroom to the living area of their dwelling. The glass is fogged up for night time, a setting one can set at any time during the day or night cycles. There is a single lamp on in the kitchen, and Anakin spies his father on the couch. 

Meditating. 

Anakin turned to go back to his room, he’d have to ignore the heat…

“Did you dream of her again?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Buir…” 

“I know you’ve had the dream every night.” 

“I’ll try not to…” 

“That is not what I am trying to say.” the man hadn’t opened his eyes, but he heaved a great sigh. “I have failed him, and now I have almost failed you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Anakin walked closer. He sat on the sofa besides Qui-Gon. His hair is long and undone, a bit hung in his face as he lifted his head and opened his eyes. 

“I’ve put in for permission to leave Mandalore and go to Tatooine.” he said. 

“What?” 

“I think it’s about time we see where your mother is and why you keep having these visions.” 

“Is it because you always ignored…” he stopped talking, that was not the word he wanted to use. It could be seen as disrespectful in front of the others. 

“We are alone, and yes. I did ignore Obi-Wan’s visions. My Master thought that anyone with Visions were dangerous, that they’d go off and do some fool hardy bantha shit.” Qui-Gon explained. “He picked me because of my talents in the Living Force.” 

He rarely talked about his own Padawan days and these days they both kept Jedi talk to a minimum. “Oh?” Anakin asked, because he had to know. 

“I didn’t want Obi-Wan at first.” Qui-Gon said. “After Xanatos fell to the dark side I wanted to be alone. I disinherited my first Padawan even. And vowed to never take another.” there was a brief silence as Qui-Gon decided on what he wanted to say. 

“Obi-Wan fell into my lap, the Force wanted us to be together. It needed me to be somewhat healed so that I could take you on, but in the process, Obi-Wan got lost and rejected.” 

“It’s partly my fault…” Anakin huffed a sigh. He hadn’t thought of the one single thing he had done against Obi-Wan for years, believing that he’d never see the other again, or banking on Qui-Gon to suddenly have a crisis of morals. 

“What do you mean?” Qui-Gon asked. 

Anakin huffed another sigh; “Please remember that I was nine years old, a former slave and wasn’t really good at making my own decisions.” 

“I won’t get mad at you.” 

“I distracted you so that you’d forget the braid.” Anakin finally admitted. It’d been five years and yet he still remembered that night as if it had just happened. “I was so jealous when Obi-Wan came to give you the braid, I watched as he gave it to you and you apologized for not being there. I tried to push the feeling away like you taught me but….I decided to do something about it. When you put it into your pack….” 

“You distracted me so that you could take it out.” Qui-Gon finished. 

“And he punched you for it, he never even gave a thought that it could have been me. A jealous little boy who didn’t want anyone else to have you.” Anakin looked away in shame. 

Qui-Gon suddenly reached forwards and pulled Anakin into a hug; “This doesn’t fix anything.” he said. 

“I know.” 

“And it’s probably best that we don’t tell Obi-Wan.” 

“He’ll blame you forever.” 

“He’ll learn to let go eventually, all Jedi do.” 

“You think he will go back?” 

“The Force has ensured it.” 

&*&*&*&

Galexia glared at her husband; “Where are my children?” she asked, again. 

“Wife, I told you…” 

“I have been doing my duty for years now, I gave up the freedom of my planet to ensure everyone lived, I went through your program, I married you and now our biological children are off doing their own thing. Obi-Wan is my link to my people….where are they, or so help me, I will divorce you and find them on my own.” she glared. Her eyes, so much like her youngest son’s, flashed lightning at him. 

Kael had to admit that his wife was formidable when she wanted something. He finally nodded. They stood in his study at home, he was done for the day at the facility and the medics had kicked them both down to give their son more time to come out of the sedate state he was in, no thanks to his adoptive father. 

“Alright, I have kept track of them.” From a drawer of the desk he brought out three other folders. Names were scrawled at the top. 

Analise Nevan (Kenboi), Joi-Wan Kenobi, and Vareese Kenobi. “My daughter is married?” Galaxia asked. 

“Yes, and she has three wonderful children of her own, would you like to meet them?” Kael offered. 

Galaxia gave a thought to hitting him for keeping her grandchildren away from her; “I’m going to blame this oversight on Mandalorian culture, but if you are keeping anything else from me….” she threatened. 

“I am not.” 

“Fine.” she humphed and took the files. “I’m going to see every one of my princes and Princess and you can’t stop me, I don’t give a flying frack about your integration program.” 

&*&*&*&*

“Was it wise to give them permission to leave?” Jango asked his father. That morning the watched as Qui-Gon and Anakin left in much the same way they had come, but they had grown and changed in the last five years. Jango felt they wouldn’t come back. 

“Yes.” Jaster said. “He finally believed.” 

“What do you mean?” Jango asked. 

“Children want to be believed by their parents, and parent who dismiss their children miss out on something very precious for sure.” 

“Trust?” Jango asked. 

“Yes, and our Obika does not trust us, if he is to trust in us the way we need him too, than we need to trust in something he believes in.” 

“The Force, the Jeti?” 

“Yes. By allowing Qui-Gon Jinn to finally become the Buir that Anakin deserves, this will show Obi-Wan that we are better than what he believes we are, and we are something to trust.” 

“This sounds very manipulative to me.” 

“Maybe, from a certain point of view it is, or its exactly what needs to be done. But, either way, I am certain that someone is after my life and we need to find who it is.” 

“The vision, did it change?” 

“It did,” Jaster said. “I am no longer in my office.” 

“What, so it was just a possible future?” 

“Yes, because we made a different decision.” 

“Ah, I see…” 

“Indeed. Please make certain that Obika is well sedated.” 

“He is.” Jango replied. 

“Good.” 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “and on that note, no one needs to tell him I am his biological mother, and there is no need for me to see him. Ever.” and with that, she walked away.   
> Because Jedi did not have Family; Jedi did not need Family. They belonged to the Galaxy and they protected the weakest of the citizens. They did a hard job and having a family just puts a strain on said job. 
> 
> Her son didn’t need the extra attachment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is rather short. I am trying to shore up this plot line. lol. as always. Writing my way around the plot holes and filling them as I go.

Vision Flashes were not unknown to Obi-Wan; as a toddler in the creche he had them often. Unable to control said visions he tended to throw Force Fits. In which everything in a room would either float, or be smashed against the wall as he tried to slow the visions and make sense of it all. 

In these cases as a youngling, only Master Yoda could calm him and keep the visions at bay. He even put a bit of a block on Obi-Wan’s Force abilities to try and help him not have so many fits. Once, he had been out for a month. 

Obi-Wan always wondered if that was why Masters wouldn’t choose him, because he was high maintenance with his Visions. But to be honest, the worst thing had happened. Qui-Gon had never gotten a good education on the Unifying Force. 

Obi-Wan knew this, in his heart of hearts, that if he had a Master who understood what he needed, he could actually control these things. As it stood. Yoda’s bindings had come undone in his head due to stress and now here he was. In the Force but not of the Force. 

Obi-Wan watched as he was sedated, he watched as he was moved to the med wing and he watched as a woman he didn’t “know” knelt at his bed side and cried over him. Claiming him as her “son”.

Jedi did not have family. 

Okay, maybe that was a reach; a really big one. But, there was a reason that children weren’t told of their previous families, the Temple tended to edit the more troublesome family history. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think of Bruck Chun and Xanatos. Both had well to do families, who also had political clout. 

The Jedi did not want these ties; and yet here they had taken children, not changed their names, allowed them to know their families and look at what happened? Xanatos had fallen to the dark side, almost killed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn and Bruck had gotten caught up in the schemes as well. 

The only reason why he wasn’t dead was because Obi-Wan made it in time; if he hadn’t, or if things had gone differently….Obi-Wan sighed. This was confusing and he was focusing too much on the past. 

The Force pulled him away from the room and the woman; it needed something. Obi-Wan isn’t certain but it’s not like he can stop it either. The Force told him what to do. That was what he had chosen in this life. It doesn’t matter who adopted him, or who claimed him as theirs. He was a Jedi through and through. 

And Jedi followed the Force. 

&*&*&*&

_ Death. It called to him like a mother singing her child a lullaby. Death would dog him every step of his life and he knew it. He couldn’t run or hide, he had to walk hand in hand with it.  _

_ So, watching as Jaster claimed his last breath was not surprising to Obi-Wan. They did not stand on Coruscant as the last vision entrailed. Something big had changed. What it was he did not know but small details happened and the time continuum tended to continue onwards; though on a different path.  _

_ The Force stopped the scene and replayed it.  _

_ They stood in the gardens, one that Obi-Wan was not at all familiar with, speaking. Obi-Wan could not tell what the conversation was; he watched as he and Jareth came to some type of understanding. The older man reached out to him, maybe for a huge? Maybe a hand shake?  _

_ Then, he fell forwards and into Obi-Wan’s arms. Dead.  _

_ Obi-Wan caught him. Then all pandemonium broke out as Mandalorians not of the ilk he was familiar with came out of the shrubs.  _

_ Death Watch.  _

He breathed deep - finally - and opened his eyes. The room is now silent. No one is around, not even the usual night medic. Obi-Wan is entirely alone. 

And he knows he has only five months to plan a trap for Death Watch; and for that, He’ll need Jaster and Jango on his side. 

&*&*&*&

Kael sat with his son in the med wing; Obi-Wan had just finished detailing his second Force Vision. 

“I want you to know that I am not doubting you.” Kael started. “But, how do we know this is the one?” 

“I don’t know, but I know.” Obi-Wan sighed. He stirred the pea porridge in the wooden bowl around without tasting it. He wasn’t very hungry, but Kael would hear none of it. 

“Te haat cuyir ogir.” Kael said. 

“It is.” Obi-Wan nodded. He forgot to hide that he knew Mando’a. He closed his eyes and sighed then glanced over at Kael who looked at him with pride. 

Obi-Wan wondered how many times he wanted that look from Qui-Gon, it took him by surprise just now. And so he looked away, colouring in shame. A Jedi did not need praise. He reminded himself. 

“The Truth is there.” Kael said, this time in basic. “The Force you worship would not give it to you if it didn’t want you to have it.” he stood. “And if you won’t eat your soup, I’ll feed it to you just so Galaxia doesn’t hit me when I get home and tell her you didn’t like the food she made.” 

Obi-Wan took a big bite. “It’s good.” he said. It wasn’t spicy like most of the food he had gotten. But it reminded him of something, something from before he could remember. 

The temple never had pea porridge. 

It was from before. 

It felt like…. _ home... _ the Force whispered. 

&*&*&*&

Kael - after making certain that Obi-Wan had eaten and that the medic wasn’t going to allow him anywhere - had taken all that Obi-Wan had told him and went to Jaster and Jango himself. Knowing that possibly those two wouldn’t openly believe Obi-Wan. 

Which would be very bad for his mental health; who knew what the rotten Jeti Order had done to him. Things that he and the wife would have to change in the future. There was a lot of work to do and he needed to get started. 

“I knew something had changed.” Jaster said. “He knows it’s Death Watch?” 

“We got rid of them.” Jango snorted. 

“And that is why I asked him to tell me all the details. Because you think Death Watch is gone, but they aren’t and we all know this. Bo-Katan Kryze is one of their biggest allies and we have her sister in the remedial program.” 

“Yes, and she is quite the handful.” Jaster sighed. “I thought her family were on our side.” 

“They aren’t on either side.” Jango said. “My spies tell me that they are now referring to themselves as  _ The New Mandalorians. _ ” 

“I had heard of the group, but thought they were an outlier that couldn’t challenge us.” 

“Looks like they are going to use Death Watch to kill you.” Jango said. “At least, that’d be what I would do if I were them.” 

“Planning my death?” Jaster joked. “What, am I not dying fast enough for you?” 

“No.” Jango looked serious. “I need to know all of their tactics, and that includes anything they might do to my family.” 

“Which now includes Obika.” Jaster said. 

Jango sighed. “We’ve talked about this….” 

“Marriage will do our world some good. Knowing that you have a good spouse will boost morale.” Kael said. 

“I don’t want him.” Jango shook his head. “He isn’t…” 

“My son is better than you are.” a female voice joined, the three men turned to the office door where Galaxia stood. 

“I had four wonderful children, and I can tell you right now that my Obi deserves a lot and maybe you don’t stand up to those ideas.” she said. 

“Galaxia…” Kael tried to hush her. 

“Oh now you do not, I was an Empress of Stewjon and I will not go quietly into the night.” she replied with a glare. 

“That is not…” Jaster tried. 

“Not what?” Galaxia seethed at him. “I am going to lose him again, we all are, because he won’t stay here.” 

“What?” Jango asked. 

“I am Force sensitive, the Jedi wanted me when I was a child but being a Princess my family couldn’t give me up. My Obi was taken in the middle of the Night and I was unable to find him because of you.” he pointed at Jaster. 

“And now that I have found him I have to give him up again, I am being told this by something bigger than all of us.” 

“So…” Kael grunted. 

“So, he is ours on paper. But, he isn’t ours physically.” she explained. “Either way, Obi-Wan will make a great Jedi and we’re going to let him.” 

“Galaxia, that’s not how it works….” 

“I don’t give a kark how it works, you Mandalorians think you know everything. Well, you don’t. You will die if you don’t let Obi-Wan do his job.” she pointed at Jango this time. 

The four stood there, silent for some time until Jaster made up his mind. “Fine, let’s find our enemies and crush them. Then we will free the Jedi.” 

“Thank you.” Galaia said. She might have lot everything from her former life, but that didn’t mean that her son had to; “and on that note, no one needs to tell him I am his biological mother, and there is no need for me to see him. Ever.” and with that, she walked away. 

Because Jedi did not have Family; Jedi did not need Family. They belonged to the Galaxy and they protected the weakest of the citizens. They did a hard job and having a family just puts a strain on said job. 

Her son didn’t need the extra attachment. 

  
  



	12. All in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine and Chun try their hand at an escape. There is more to this story than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a filler chapter and I hate it but I have nothing else. I am sorry for this TRASH.

Kael rushed after Galaxia, leaving Jango and Jaster to their own ends. His wife was fast in her anger and it took him a few moments to finally draw up to her and grab her arm. 

She turned out of his grip. Glaring at him as she did so. 

“I want a divorce.” 

“What?” 

“I never wanted to marry you. I only did because of my children. You promised me I’d see them. You told me that if I finished your stupid program that I’d get to see them. It’s been thirty years hence. And I haven’t seen any of them.” she reminded him. 

“Galaxia….” 

“You lied to me and you’re lying to me now, I know you won’t let Obi-Wan go, without something big to make you do it. And it’s Jaster’s life that will do it.” she pointed a finger at him. “If you think I’ll let him or you go back on that…than I will find a way to kill you.” 

Kael let her go this time. Not bothering to tell her anything. Maybe, if he had done as he said in the beginning, he’d have the beutiful empress at his side till death. 

But now…

He had to let her go. 

That didn’t mean he’d let his son go. 

After all, sometimes all a man had was his family. 

&*&*&*&*

Bruck couldn’t keep his eyes off Satine. She was beautiful in all the ways he liked; she was smart and fearless. She had style, she was what his parents would love for him to have in a wife. 

Before this whole Mandalorian thing his parents had been bugging him to leave the Order and come home to settle down; if that was what they wanted than why even “give” him to the Jedi in the first place? But, they never did answer that question. It really was stupid. On the other hand, they probably would approve of Satine if they got her into the High Seat. 

Which meant going on a crazy crusade against the True Mandalorians, deposing Jango and his Father, and then proposing marriage. 

“Are you listening to a single thing I am talking about?” Satine asked angrily. 

“I am, and I think it’s a good plan, but if we fail we’ll need an out.” 

“Do you think your friend could help?” Satine asked. Meaning Obi-Wan. Bruck literally had no reason to speak to the other, not that a better option had reared its head in this lovely girl. 

“I’m sure he would.” he lied. 

Satine didn’t even pick up on it as she smiled winningly at him. 

&*&*&

Satine knew that if her plan of escape was going to work; she’d need help. Most of the others in the reformation class acknowledged her status and opted to help, but it took weeks for them to get as far as they did. 

Bruck Chun helped too; though she knew that those in charge should have been watching them closer. Since she was under guard outside of class, it was easier to get her messages out through Bruck. Her father’s spy helped a lot as well in that area. 

And so, after two Cycles of the moon; they were ready. 

&*&*&*&

“Is she really leaving you?” Obi-Wan asked. Kael made it a habit to visit Obi-Wan after last meal. His small room was duracrete steel grey. There aren’t any windows and the lighting is a little bit yellow. The facility isn’t supposed to be pleasant. It is supposed to make those learn harder and integrate into the system. 

They sat on the small bunk that was given the title; Bed. Obi-Wan is wrapped in the large brown robe of his. 

“Galaxia has made up her mind.” Kael said. Now a single father, “I cannot change it. And I am afraid that I’ve done the same to you.” 

“You didn’t…” 

“No. I did. I did put you into a corner.” Kael said. “I can admit my mistakes. At the time I thought it was best. Galaxia had been asking me for another child for years. She couldn’t have another.” 

“Was she…” 

“I have something very important to tell you.” Kael interrupted. “She is Stewjoni.” 

Obi-Wan cocked his head at the man; “and?” 

“She was an Empress, she ran her planet with a soft heart, everyone loved and adored her. Her last child was cherished. He had the same eyes as her, and hair.” 

“Then Mandalore.” Obi-Wan said. 

“Yes. She saved her household by submitting to Jaster. I was his General back then, and he gave her to me. I never touched her when she didn’t want me. I will tell you that now. But she did agree to marry me under our laws, and under our laws she is now without me.” 

Obi-Wan sensed that there was more; he took a deep breath. “Is….is she from my clan?” Obi-Wan asked. He had kept his secret searches to himself, but he had looked into his planet and his family. Back when he thought he’d never become a Knight. 

“She is your biological mother…” Kael held up a hand. “She doesn’t want to see you. She said that a Jedi Knight cannot have attachments, she doesn’t want to ruin your future with the Order.” 

“What future?” Obi-Wan asked. “You and the others won’t let me ever go back.” he looked away, ashamed, he had finally said it. 

“We have decided that since you are helping to find Jaster’s to-be assassin that we will release you to go back when all things are said and done.” Kael said. 

“And I vow it to you, my son.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. Kael then grabbed Obi-Wan’s robe and dragged him forwards and into his arms. Obi-Wan gasped but went with the movement. He went to push the older man away, but then thought better of it, he melted into the arms around him. He hadn’t known how much he needed a gentle touch. After so long. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and cuddled further into the older man’s side. 

It reminded him of the handful of times that Qui-Gon would hug him. After a rough mission, when they had gotten past the danger. 

But this was different. Obi-Wan could pick up on the others feelings, he really, truly cared for Obi-Wan and Galaxia. And he was truly sorry for what he had done at the time. 

Obi-Wan wondered if she’d ever see it. 

&*&*&*

Obi-Wan hobbled into class that next morning, feeling a bit refreshed. Everyone was cheerful to him as he passed them by. He sat nearer to Kael’s desk. The older man liked having him at hand. 

He noticed that Bruck was sitting near to Satine, a few seats away and she was closest to the door. And the guards were nowhere to be seen. Obi-Wan shot Bruck a look, the other boy avoided his eyes. 

Obi-Wan bit his lower lip as he sat down. Kael entered seconds later and got the lesson underway. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but pay more attention to Bruck. 

They were a third of the way to the end of class when the fire alarm went off; the room went dark, then red. Obi-Wan reached for his crutch. 

“Everyone sit and stay still, I will see what has happened.” Kael said as he stood from his desk. Bruck made his move, he jumped over his desk and kicked Kael in the knee. The man went down and Satine went out the door followed by the others. 

“Bruck!” Obi-Wan called. He held out a hand and willed the door to close. Trapping Bruck in the room. 

“Oafy-Wan…” 

“Oh so we’re back to that?” Obi-Wan hobbled towards Kael. Who had gotten his breath back and grabbed Bruck’s ankle. Knocking the other off balance and onto the ground. 

They began to wrestle for purchase on the other. Bruck to leave and Kael to restrain him. Obi-Wan called for them to stop. Outside he heard blaster shots and yelling. The marching steps of the guards. Then the door was opening. He had only shut it with the Force, he hadn’t locked it. 

They poured into the room. Grabbing at Chun - serves him right for using that horrible nickname - and Kael. 

“Kryze escaped.” Kaelsaid. Favoring his knee. 

“We’ll get you a medic.” a guard said. “And what of that one?” she pointed at Obi-Wan. 

“He merely wanted us to stop fighting.” Kael replied. “I doubt he was in on this.” he turned hardened eyes onto the Knight in question. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, Father, I promise.” Obi-Wan could hardly whisper. Because now it became clear. 

Chun and Kryze had planned this. And they were going to use him as a scapegoat. Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Chun. And there he saw it. Whatever they had in the beginning of these trials, was no longer there. Obi-Wan, sadly, was used to being thrown out with the trash. 

“But, I think I know what they were trying to do.” 

&*&*&*&

“This has got to be the most underhanded plan that you’ve ever pulled.” Jango Fett growled at Satine. She and Chun are on their knees, restrained in front of the Mandalorian Council. 

“You attacked one of my people, and expect mercy?” Jango scoffed at them. Satine held her head high, as did her Jedi Knight. This just went further to cement their relationship. She had known this plan would fail, she had planned it that way. She hoped Bruck wouldn’t pick up on it; he wasn’t very smart, even if he thought he was brighter than anyone else in the room. 

“We won’t be oppressed by you anymore.” Satine offered. “I will never stop fighting against…” 

“I will not hear your rhetoric.” Jango glared down at her. “You are simply a child, both of you, and you will follow the rules. This little escape plan of yours could have gotten people killed. You’re lucky that our guards were able to neutralize the threat without bloodshed.” he then sighed. 

&*&*&*

He then sighed; “And simply because of that, I won’t execute you here and now.” 

That got both of their attention. Jango’s gaze roved over the crowd; no one disagreed with him. To his right Kael sits with a knee brace and Obi-Wan stands behind him. Watching intently. 

Jango wondered. 

“Who was it that came up with this, give me their name and I will be a little bit more lenient.” he promised. Not by much, maybe another year in the program will teach them both. 

Chun wasted no time; “Kenobi planned it.” 

Jango watched the surprise flow across Kryze’s face before she could hide it. Ah, that was not the truth then. Jango turned to Kael and the named accused. 

“Kael, he is your son, you have rights under the law.” Jango informed him. 

Kael stood. Obi-Wan - bless his hear - put a hand out to help the elder up, but it was waved off. Jango watched him especially, he looked as if he were expecting it. 

“Alore, I have spent the last few days with my son here in the facility. I have visited him after every meal and kept him with me in the classroom. We’ve been working diligently on his integration. And you do know of his medical stay. He never left, and no one was reported as visiting him. I have to say; that this accusation is simply that. An accusation without evidence.” Kael said. “He never had the chance to speak to anyone alone.” 

Jango nodded; then turned back to the two before him. “Liars are not well met here.” he said. “Take these two to Facility B, they should be on better terms after six months.” 

The guards pulled the two away. Neither begged Jango for mercy. If it was because Chun didn’t know about Facility B or that Kryze was too confident and playing it up for her hamster, Jango didn’t know, nor did he care. 

“Kael, I do not hold Kenobi responsible for this. I believe that your class does need a punishment, but because the evidence is in your favor, you can do with Kenobi as you like.” 

“Very well, sir.” Kael nodded. “I would like to have a single pass to his room. Only I or yourself can enter.” 

“Very well.” Jango nodded. 

Obi-Wan glanced between the two, but knew when to keep his mouth shut. Good. Jango wondered if he had picked up on the bad feeling reverberating through the atmosphere. 

  
  



End file.
